Say You'll Stay (A Rydellington Love Story)
by ausllybear13
Summary: When Rydel and her best friend Ratliff do something inexpiable, Rydel makes a decision that leaves everyone wondering what happened. Will they find her again? Does she want to be found? How will everyone's lives be afterward? (I already have this posted on Wattpad so there is absolutely no copying here)
1. Chapter 1

(Rydel's POV)

"What's wrong, Rydel?" Riker asks me as we sit down to eat breakfast.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"C'mon, theres gotta be something wrong. You're not eating much anymore and when ever you do you usually throw up." He states.

"I havent been feeling too well for the past weeks, it's probably just a bug." I look down at my cereal.

"Rydel-" he tries to continue but I cut him off quickly.

"I'm fine okay?!" I almost yell.

"Okay, sorry." Riker puts his hands up in defense.

"Whoa what's all the comotion about?" Rocky asks, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I mutter, walking to my room and closing the door.

Truth is I'm not okay. I know exactly what's wrong and it's horrible. I made a bad choice and I should never have done it.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" I call out from my bed.

"It's me, can I come in?" I hear Elingtons muffled voice come from behind the door.

"Yea." He comes in and I sit up as he sits next to me.

"I heard you weren't feeling to well, wanna tell your best friend what's wrong?" He smiles slightly.

"It's nothing, I'm just not feeling a bit sick." I tell him the same as I've told the rest. I cant tell him what's actually wrong, oh god no, he'll hate me. Besides, we're only best friends.

"Rydel, you have a very strong immune system, you rarely ever get sick. Tell me what's really wrong." He asks putting an arm around me.

"I told you."

"Are you sure?" he worries.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." I try to convince myself more than I try to convince him.

"Alright I believe you." I smile and he returns it.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream, my treat." He stands up and offers his hand to me. I gladly take it and we walk out to his car.

after an eventful day of going to the movies and then hanging out at the beach, it's time to go home.

"Thanks for a great day." I say as he walks me to the door.

"It was my pleasure." he bows and I laugh.

"You're such a goofball, you know that?" he smiles and looks down at his shoes.

"Well I'd better be going." I say as he nods.

"Right, well, good night." we hug and I burry my face into his sweater. It smells like him and I just want to stay like that forever. We break apart when the door swings open.

"Hey guys! Rydel you should come in, it's chilly outside and you're sick remember?" Riker smiles.

"Right." I say and turn back to Ratlff.

"Goodbye Ratliff." He nods and I go inside.

Once the door is shut Rocky is on my case.

"Ooohh what was all that about?" He nudges me.

"It wasn't anything. It was only two very best friends going out and having some fun for a day." I respond.

"Whoa, What type of fun?!" Riker questions.

"We just got ice cream, went to the movies, and then went to the beach for a bit. That's it, calm down." I reassure him.

"Better be all that happened or else I break him, it doesnt matter that he's one of my best friends."

"Alright, can I go to bed now?" I ask and they all nod.

"Goodnight." I say to all of them and give each one a hug.

"Love you guys." I smile befiore heading to my room.

"Love you too!" I hear all of them call back.

"I'll miss you guys." I whisper.

Once I'm in my room I start packing.

'It was only two very best friends going out and having some fun for a day.' keeps popping up in my head.

'Yea, two very best friends who are going to have a baby.' I think as a tear silently slips down my cheek.

You just don't understand I can't do this to them. They'd never forgive me, He'd never forgive me. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I did this to them. None of them can know about this, that's why I've got to run away.

I write a note to my family and leave it on my desk. Then, I grab my suitcase and sneak out of the window.

"I'm Sorry." I whisper, looking back at my house one last time.

Next stop: Colorado.

**A/N: Hey guys it's me I just wanted to say that this is my first Rydellington story so I hope you like it and please no hate. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

-7 years later-

(Rydel's POV)

I had a daughter named Riley Ratliff, she has light brown hair, it's almost a dirty blonde. She has Ratliff's amazing eyes and his charming smile. She's 7 years old and is spectacular at singing and playing instruments. She can play almost any instrument you can think of. She's beautiful in every way and I love her to pieces.

"Riley?! You aren't ready yet?" I help her tie her other shoe.

"Okay, c'mon let's get a move on! We've got places to go and friends to see." I remind her as we get into the car.

"All buckled up?" She nods as we head off.

When we get to school we hurry inside.

"Love you, have a good day!" I kiss the top of her head and she runs to her class.

I get to the music classroom just in time to get everything ready before kids come in. I work as a music teacher here at Amelia's school.

"Hey guys okay today we are going to warm up our voices and then practice some songs. After that we're going to pick a seat infringe of the bongos to play a game." I instruct as we start warming up our voices.

"Okay guys ready to know how this game works?" They all enthusiastically agree.

"Alright, we are going to start with Luke here and he is going to give us a beat and we are going to copy it. Got it?" They all nod an we start.

Turns out that Luke is very talented he gave us a really great beat. It reminded me of El, how he could do any beat without a seconds thought. He is the most amazing drummer ever. I miss him so much. The way his smile makes my day, or how his laugh can cute any sadness, how he's a complete goofball.

"Miss Lynch?" A little girl asks.

"What was that? I'm sorry I was thinking about something." I reply, embarrassed.

"I was just wondering who's turn it was next?"

"Who was the last one to play?" I question.

"Mark was." She responds.

"It's your turn sweetie." She smiles and start a simple beat.

After the bell rang I did't have a class and afterwards was the kids' lunch time. Usually during lunch time Riley and her best friend Jamie would come in and hang out with my while they are their lunch.

"Del, you have a minute?" Rose asks, sitting next to me. Rose is my friend from when I was little. Riley and I share a one floor house with her. She is the sweetest thing, she let me stay with her when I left 7 years ago and she even got me this job so I'm very grateful to have her as a friend.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Well I know you're really not gonna like this but it looks like R5 is coming to colorado tomorrow to help out our school for a week and at the end they are going to do the musical you're doing." She looks at sencerely.

"No, it can't be. They can't come back here! Rose they can't know about her!" I freak out.

"I know I know that why I've got an idea." She whispers it into my ear as if someone was listening into our conversation.

"That's a great idea I've gotta do it now before Riley comes in for lunch." I get up and walk out the door and to the records office.

"Hi, I have to change a name." The lady at the desk nods and starts typing away.

"They first would be my daughter, Riley Ratliff. Could you change the name to be Riley Jean." She types away again and stops after a couple of seconds. She smiles at me and I head back to my classroom. I get there before Riley and Jamie come in.

"Riley, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay mommy." She takes my hand and we walk out the door and Ito the hall.

"So I need you to know that this week we are going to play a little game and you name is going to change along with mine." She nods.

"If you win I'll take you out for ice cream!" She cheers and I continue to explain.

"Alright baby girl, your name is going to be Riley Jean like jean pants okay?"

"Riley Jean, got it!" She smiles, repeating me.

"Good. Now, my name isn't going to be mommy this week, it's going to be Rydel."

"Why Rydel?" She questions.

"That's mommy's first name." I inform her.

"Okay mommy-I mean Rydel." She giggles.

"Okay and lastly for this week I'm only your teacher until we get home, okay?" She nods a final time and I kiss her head.

"Thank you sweetie." I smile as we go back inside to hang out.

When the day is finally done Riley goes with Rose as I go to the salon to change my hair. Its better if they don't reconize me so I have a better chance at hiding.

Since I moved here, I haven't dyed my hair so I'm a brunette now. They cut my hair into layers and give me some side bangs. My hair looks good so I pay them and hurry home.

(Ratliff's POV)  
It's been 7 years since I saw Rydel last. I remember that day like it was yesterday, I was bored at home when I decided to go hang with the Lynch family. I had gotten to the house and Riker let me in mentioning not to bother Rydel because she was feeling to well. It didn't sound like the Delly I knew so I went to go see her, I knocked on her bedroom door. Because it was closed and it's polite. Anyway, she let me come in and I had asked her what was wrong, she said she was sick but I didn't believe her for one second. She was desperately trying to convince me she was okay so I told her I believed her and to brighten her mood I took her out for ice cream. After that, we went to the movies and then to the beach for a while before I took her home at around 6 pm. We hugged for what I wished was forever but was only a couple of minutes before Riker came out to get her. Her goodbye to me was what felt the strangest, it felt like she was saying it like she would never see me again.

Well I guess what I felt was true because that night she ran away. She left a note but she never said anything to help us find her. Riker was the one who found the note. He went to go wake Rydel up for breakfast and when she didn't respond he let himself in. He found the note and had taken it to everyone else. Once they found out, Riker broke down crying, I wouldn't blame him either, he lost his best friend and his sister.

He's actually doing better now days, we just need to keep him from seeing anything that could remind him of her. Technically I have to considering I have to keep the other boys from the same thing. Believe me, it's hurts me more than anything when I see something that reminds me of her but I have to stay strong. I can't let R5 fall apart, Rydel would never want that.

Tonight we board our plane to Colorado, we all decided to get our mind off of things and go do something productive. We are going to help this school out and at the end of the week we perform in a musical they are doing.

"Okay guys let's go over what classes each of us are going to tomorrow." Ryland reminds us.

"Ross, you go to room 110 which is an art room. Riker, you go to room 215 which is a theatre class. Rocky, you go to the gym. And Ratliff you are going to room 123 which is a music room." We all nod and head for the car to take us to the airport.  
_

**A/N: The next chapter's gonna be very fun to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Rydel's POV)

"Come on Riley, we're gonna be late again!" Unfortunately, Riley doesn't wake up too easily.

"Mommy, why does school have to be so early." She complains.

"Because they like to make you wake up early to learn." I reply getting my keys.

"But that's no fun."

"I know baby girl now hurry up." We rush out the door.

We get to the school with time to spare so I kiss her goodbye and head to the music room. I'm cleaning up the room as I hear someone come in.

"Hey Rydel, I have some news for you." Rose comes in.

"Yea?"

"Well I talked to the principle and he was going to have you work with Ratliff but I convinced him to change it. You're going to work with Riker while Ratliff works in the theatre room." She informs me.

"Oh thank you so much! Wait, that means I still have to work with Riker!"

"Yea but at least I got Ratliff away from you." She smiles.

"Yes and I thank you for that." I smile back.

"By the way he's gonna come in any minute now so I'm going to leave. Ratliff is gonna be at the theatre room soon and seeing as I'm the teacher I've gotta go." She rushes out of the room.

Students start to come in and sit in seats. Since I'm a music teacher I dont really have them sit in a certain placw so they just sit where they want to.

"Okay class we are going to have a guest teacher coming in today so let's all be nice and welcome him when he gets here." They all nod.

"Okay as always, we are going to do warm ups and then we will start learning how to play a recorder." Again they nod and we start our warm ups.

"Hey sorry I'm late, my brothers didn't wake up on time. I'm Riker." He says standing next to me and I just nod. Afterwards, It was time to get a recorder and a music sheet and learn to play it.

"Alright guys, these are the basics on how to play. Once you think you've got it then you can go off on your own and start trying these songs. After you think you can play a song you can come up here and play it for us, if you dpo it well then you get a string for your recorder and you go on to learning the next song." I instruct.

(Riker's POV)

I'd know that voice anywhere. That's Rydel's voice but theres something different about it, almost like she matured a lot since she left.

"R-Rydel?" I ask in disbelieve. She stops what she's doing for a moment and turns around.

"Oh my god, Rydel it is you!" I'm in tears as I hug her.

"Yea, it's me." She chuckles a little, hugging me back. After we let go I take a good look at her.

"Wow, you've changed so much. Your hair is brunette now and look at you, you're a teacher!" I smile and she returns it.

"Yea, I've changed quite a lot since California." She looks down at her shoes.

"Rydel why'd you leave? We've mised you so much. You just left without telling us where you were headed or why you were leaving. Please tell me why." I begged her.

"No reason really." She tries to lie through her teeth. I know my sister well enough to know when she was lying.

"Rydel, I know you're lying, come on tell me the real reason you left."

"Look I just left for some time off. I couldn't tell you because you guys would want to come with me." She tries to convince me.

"It's okay I understand but next time you do something like that could you at least call once in a while instead of leaving us wondering for 7 years?" I let her think I'm convinced.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again." She smiles.

She's hiding something and I'll find out what it is no matter how long it takes me.

**A/N: Uh oh, Riker knows something's up.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Ratliff's POV)

"Hey guys, I'm Ellington but you can call me Ratliff and I'll be helping your teacher." I introduce myself to the second class I have had and they greet me back.

"Hi I'm Rose, the theatre teacher here." She shakes my hand and we go right to learning our names.

"Alright guys let's make a circle and show Ratliff how to play the name game." They did as told.

"I'm Radical Rose." She pointed to the boy next to her.

"I'm Noble Nick."

"I'm Daydreaming Dillan."

"I'm Joyful Jack."

Okay I'm starting to understand how to play this game.

"I'm Mellow Marsha."

"I'm Silly Stephen."

"I'm Doubtful Damion."

"I'm Colorful Caroline."

"I'm Bubbly Bonnie."

"I'm Joking Jeremy."

"I'm Adorable April."

"I'm Gabriel the Great."

"I'm Royal Riley. "

It's my turn now.

"I'm Rebel Ratliff." I joke around.

"Alright, switch places!" Rose shouts as the children giggle and run to a different spot across the room.

I run to the other side of the room and stand next to Rose and the little girl I was by before, Riley.

"Damion, you were last so you start the next game."

"Let's play Ninja!"

"Okay you start then." Rose tells him.

As each person takes their turn I start to get how the game works. The person who's going gets to try and get the two people next to him or her out by hitting their arm. Once the person loses both hands, they are out.

We keep playing until it's just Riley and I. She's fast so I try hard not to get hit as we play on. She somehow wins the game.

"Alright class since we have to actually teach you something each day you come in today is going to be a scene in your group. This scene is going to be about a girl who gets a best friend. If we do well you get the rest of the time to hang out and talk to your friends until the bell rings." Each child goes to their station and starts working on what they'll do.

"So how's your first day working here?" Rose comes up and asks me

"I really like this class, it's really fun especially that last game. That little girl was good, I wonder where she gets it from." She chuckles at my question.

"You know what? I'm not sure how she got to be so good at everything she does." She replies after thinking.

"Alright first group up is the green group." She calls out as four little children walk on stage.

"Action!" Rose calls out.

"Your braids are stupid!" One boy taunts Riley as the other pulls on one of her braids. I don't like how this play is starting.

"Yea and you can't even play basketball!" They bully her.

"I can play basketball! You guy's need to stop being mean to me!" She shouts back. Whoa, she's a really good actress.

"Yea well you have cooties and your ugly!" They laugh at her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" This boy comes in and stands in front of an almost crying Riley.

"Or what? You'll save her?"

He pushed one of the boys back and he falls to the ground while the other one backs off.

"I think she's beautiful and her braids look amazing on her." He turns and helps Riley up into her feet.

"Thank you for helping me." She smiles at him.

"Hey that's what I'm here for." He laughs.

"So you wanna be friends?" She asks him.

"Yea, best friends!" He agrees as they run off stage.

"And scene!" The boys shout.

"Well done A+ for the four of you."

After the other two groups act out their plays, we go on to free chat time.

I go up to Riley who is sitting alone.

"Hey, why aren't you taking to your friends?"

"Oh I'm actually just waiting for the bell to ring to go see my...favorite teacher for lunch." She informs me.

"Oh okay, that's cool. By the way, you did an amazing job acting." I compliment her.

"Thank you, I've acted for two years now so I've had practice."

"That's awesome."

"You're a cool teacher, Ratliff." She mentions.

"I try." I joke.

"You wanna join me and my favorite teacher to eat lunch?" She asks.

"Sure." She smiles and takes my hand after the bell rings.

(Riker's POV)

"C'mon Rydel, come with us to eat lunch." I try to get her to come.

"I can't, I have two students who come in and hang out with me."

"They can have lunch with R5 and besides the guys are gonna be so happy to see you."

"I honestly can't."she replies.

"Hey Riker are we going to eat or what?" We whip around to fine Rocky and Ross standing at the door way. They come in and notice Rydel.

"Oh hi, I'm Ross and this would be Rocky." Ross and Rocky smile. She hesitates before greeting them back.

"I know." She looks down at the ground. They freeze at the sound of her voice. That's one thing Rydel would never have been able to hide from us. Her voice is a dead giveaway.

"R-Rydel?" Ross shakily asks.

"Yea?" She looks up and cracks a small smile.

That's when Rocky and Ross tackle her with hugs and mention how much they missed her, just like I did.

"I missed you guys too." She laughs through her tears.

"Alright now you HAVE to come with us." I chuckle.

"Yea!" Rocky joins in while Ross nods rapidly.

"I still have the two kids though." She objects.

"Do you know where they are?" I question.

"On their way down probably." She shrugs.

"Okay, let's go get them and then you are coming with us." We drag her out of the room and down the hall.

"I'll walk!" We let go and she walks while looking at the ground again. She does that often now.

We stop when we see Ratliff and a little girl walking down the hall hand in hand. We stop but Rydel, who's not paying attention, walks right into him. She looks up and backs away slightly.

"Rydel?" He asks, shocked.

"I-I." She stutters and runs past him. He's about to go after her when the little girl stops him.

"No, I'll go make sure she's okay." He nods and she runs down the hall after her.

"Was that..." He wonders out loud. We all nod our heads and he sits down against a wall.

"Who's that?" I question Ratliff to get him to calm down.

"That's Riley." He simply.

"Okay and how does she know you?" Ross asks this time.

"She's an amazing actress in the theatre class I'm teaching."

"Now how does she know Rydel?" Rocky asks the final question we all wondered.

"I guess that's the favorite teacher she's been talking about having lunch with. She was telling me about how she usually has lunch with her friend and her favorite teacher but her best friend is home sick today." He shrugs.

"Oh, Rydel was looking for her two students that she hangs out with so maybe when they come back we can all eat together." Ross smiles.

"Yea and we can finally find out why she left." Rocky agrees.

Once they come back Rydel is holding Riley's hand but won't look at any of us.

"So, we're going to lunch then?" they all nod and we walk down to the cafeteria.

Once we get our food and sit down Ross asks Riley a question.

"Um sorry, what's your name? They told me it but I'm kind of bad with names.

"Oh well my name is Riley Jean." That's an interesting last name.

After a couple minutes of eating it's time to had back to our classes.

"Well I had a great time but I've got to go to english." She scrunched up her nose and starts to head out.

"Ratliff, please go with her." Rydel speaks up before going silent again.

"Um sure but why? I mean not that I have a problem with going with her." He quickly adds.

"Just so she gets to class safe and on time." We all look at her.

"What? I can't make sure my favorite student gets to class okay?" She questions.

"No, we didn't say anything like that at all." I object.

"Just go, please, before she's late." He nods and takes her hand as she starts talking to him. She tells jokes and Ellington truly laughs at them.

We all talk for a little bit after they leave but disperse to our classes until the day is over.

(Rydel's POV)

"Hey Rydel, wanna come hang out with us today? Ryland, mom, and dad would be so excited to see you again." Ross, Rocky, and Riker try to persuade me as Riley and I head to my car.

"As much as I would love to, I've gotta get home and babysit this little one until her mom comes." I lie.

"She can come too." They insist.

"Um Rydel?" I turn to my daughter.

"I kind of want to go if that's okay." She wonders.

I sigh and turn to the guys. " I guess we can go, only for a little bit though because I've gotta get her back before 7:30." They all agree.

"Oh goodness. What have I gotten us into?" I question my daughter as we start the car to follow them.

**A/N: Oh dear, looks like Rydel got herself into a bit of a difficult situation. Good luck to her.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Rydel's POV)

"Momma, why are you so worried?" Riley asks me once we get inside the car where no one else can hear us.

"Because it's complicated." she attempted to convince me to tell her but I held my ground. Just then Ross knocks on my window and I roll it down for him.

"Hey could you come out for a second?" I nod and roll the window back up.

"I'll be right back, remember that your name is Riley Jean." I remind her and get out.

"Okay, we were gonna stop by Starbucks before heading back to the house. Do you and Riley wanna come?" Rocky asks.

"I don't know." I say unsure.

"C'mon sis, we haven't seen you in forever!" Ross complains.

"I know but-"

"But nothing, you guys are coming and you are going to have an amazing time." Riker cuts me off and smiles.

"Fine." I give in, I did miss my brothers after all. As they walk away I decide to really talk to Ell for the first time.

"Hey El, can I talk to you for a minute?" They all look back but he is the only one who comes back. I can see Rocky smiling and shakes his head before joining the guys at the car.

"Hey." He quietly says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi." I shyly say back. After a few seconds of awkward silence we end up hugging. He hugged me as if I wasn't ever going to see him again and I did the same.

"Why did you leave?" I barely hear his voice.

"I had to." I answer back into his shirt.

"Rydel you didn't tell me anything. I thought I lost you." I can hear the tears in his voice.

"You could never lose me even if you wanted to." I laughed a little before almost crying myself. We hug for a little longer but separated. I hated it when his hugs ended, they were amazing but when it ends then there's no warmth and happiness.

"Thank you by the way." I mention.

"For what?" He questions.

"For taking care of them. I know they were devastated but you held it all up so I wanted to thank you for that." I reply and he nods. A car horn blares and we quickly turns around to see Riker, Ross, and Rocky driving off, waving at us.

"No! They were my ride!"

I take a deep breath before speaking again. "D-Do you wanna ride with us? I mean you know where the Starbucks and house is so we can meet back up with them."

"Yea, thank you." He smiles and we go back to the car.

"Um do you want me to drive? I mean since i know where it is." He offers and I nod. He takes the key and I slide into the passenger side.

"Sorry Riley, we are going to stop to get some coffee quickly and then we'll head to the house, okay?"

"Okay, oh can I tell Ratliff my favorite joke?" She almost begs.

"Sure." I laugh.

"Ratliff, where does a king put his armies?" she giggles. He takes a quick glance at me and smiles.

"Where?"

"In his sleevies!" She laughs along with El.

"Hmm, where do I know that from?" He pretends to think.

"Oh right, that's my favorite joke." He smile widens.

"Really? My mo-most favorite teacher of all time told me that joke." Riley catches herself. I look to see if he caught it but fortunately, he didn't.

"Really now? I remember telling that joke all the time." He pulls next to the car Riker was driving.

"Alright we're here, let's go." He announces. Riley takes my hand and Ratliff takes her other hand. We end up swinging her until we got inside.

"Whoa, guys look at this." Ross gets the others attention.

"What?" I say as all three look in shock.

"Dude you guys look similar. Like, you guys look alike." Rocky finally says.

I realize what he means and look down at Riley. She does kinda look like me but I always saw so much of Ratliff. Riley is a brunette, almost a dirty blonde. The fact that they are figuring things out aren't helping me though! I pick up Riley, which I haven't done in forever, and we walk over to order.

"You guys are delusional or something. C'mon we need to order to get to the house." They all come over and we order.

"So Ratliff, you staying with Rydel or coming with us?" Rocky smiles.

"Um I think I'll go with you guys for now." I nod and head for the car with Riley.

Once we are in the car I make a quick call to Rose.

_ Hello? _

**_Hey Rose! Um okay so I need you to be Riley's mom, I'll explain later but just please go with it for now okay? _**

_Okay? _

**Thank you! Gotta go!**

"So what now mommy?" She questions.

"Now we go to hang out with them at their house, like a play date." I explain.

"Oh, okay." And we are off to their house. once we get there, Riley and I met back up with the guys and I prepare to meet the rest of my family.

"Hey guys, we've got a surprise for you!" Riker shouts, smiling.

"What's up?" Ryland comes into the room and it takes him a minute to actually realize it's me.

"You guys see her too, right?" He starts to freak out.

"Yea, we see her too." Ratliff chuckles. He runs and hugs me.

"Mom! Dad! Come here quick!" Ryland yells and they both rush out thinking something bad happened.

"What?! Who got hurt?!" Mom worries and she settles on me.

"Oh my, Rydel? Come here!" She happily cries and dad joins in the hug. Soon everyone is in a group hug.

"Oh and who's this little cutie?" Ryland points out Riley, who just stood there.

"Oh that's Riley, I'm taking care of her until 7 when she has to get back home." I glance around and catch my mom's eye, I can tell that she is doubting something and I pray to god she doesn't find out.

Afterwards, we agree on watching Tangled and I go get a soda and pop some popcorn.

As I'm about to leave mom speaks up.

"Rydel, can I talk to you for a second?" She seriously asks.

"Sure, what's up?" I lean against the counter.

"Sit down, please." She gestures to the seat across from her.

"Okay mom, now you're freaking me out. What's going on?" I worry.

"I want you to answer me honestly, who is Riley?" She looks at me dead in the eye.

"She is a little girl I look after." What? I didn't lie, I do look after her.

"You know what I mean."

"I know." I sigh 

** A/N: Well that's not good...**


	6. Chapter 6

(Rydel's POV)

"Now I'm going to ask one more time and this time I want the actual truth. Who is she?" I contemplate whether lying is the best option but decide against it.

'She was bound to find out sooner or later..' I thought to myself.

"Um I'll be back." I scurry out of the room before my mom has the chance to talk.

"What took you so long? Have some trouble in there?" Rocky laughs.

"A little, where's Riley?" I hand the popcorn over to Ratliff and set my drink down on the table.

"Oh she went out back for a bit, she said she wanted to get some fresh air." I nod and head for the sliding door. After getting outside, I shut the door.

"Hey sweetie." She tensed up but quickly relaxed again after seeing it was me.

"Hi Rydel." She smiled.

"It's okay to call me mommy again, just not as long as the boys arent here." She nods.

"Wanna come with me then?" I hold my hand out for her to grab a hold of.

we walk back inside and into the kitchen. Exactly where I left her, my mom is waiting.

"I'm sorry I had to leave to get her." I gesture to Riley.

"Alright well let's all start over. This is Riley, she is 7 and..she's my daughter."

"Rydel Marie Lynch, She's the reason you left?!" Okay so she's mad.

"Sort of, yeah. I just thought that you guys wouldn't want a pregnant daughter and it would've been bad for the band and then the boys would be upset. I'm sorry I left mom, I really am." We hug and it's wonderful.

"Are you still mad?" I quietly ask.

"No, just a little disappointed but what's done is done. Besides, it's your life and you choose how to live it. So, as long as you're happy then I'm happy for you." She smiles and I return it.

"So Riley, wanna meet your grandma?" She nods excitedly and runs toward moms open arms.

"She's beautiful, like her mother. Look at that sweet smile! Loving the fashion sense she has." Mom compliments her.

"Thank you!" Riley giggles.

So what's her name then?

"Oh, I'm Riley Leigh Ratliff" She says before I can stop her.

"Wait, did you say Ratliff?"

"Yeah, It's funny how my name rhymes." She laughs.

"Sweetie, how about you go watch the rest of the movie with the boys and I'm gonna have a quick chat with your mommy." This isn't good.

"Okay!" She cheerfully says, walking to the door.

"Oh and Riley? Remember, You are Riley Jean. I'm Rydel, your favorite teacher." She nods and is about to head out of the door but I stop her one last time.

"One last thing, Stormie here isn't your grandma while you're with the boys, okay?"

"Got it. Love you mommy." She replies.

"Love you too, Riley." After she left I turn to mom.

"ELLINGTON?!" She whisper yells.

"Yea..." I look down at my shoes

After a moment of silence she begins to talk again. "Does he know yet?" I shake my head 'no'.

"Rydel, you have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know, I know." I sigh.

"So I'm the only one that knows then?" I nod.

"Well in the family. Outside of the family, Rose knows because she's been helping me since I left." She smiles.

"Rose and you are still best friends?"

"Yea, she's so awesome and I owe her so much for helping me and getting me my job at the school Riley goes to.

"That's so-" Mom gets interrupted when Ell comes in holding Riley.

"Hey guys, sorry to interupt but little missy here was hungry so we came to get some cereal." He smiles that amazing smile.

"Oh that's alright we were actually just finishing to catch up."

"Oh okay then. Well Riley, which one do you want?" She puts on her thinking face and places her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I want...that one!" He nods in approval and pull out the box.

"Good choice." He sets her down in the chair and get the milk and bowl.

"Here you go" He places the bowl down in front of her.

"Riley, what do you say?" I remind her.

"Thank you." She politely says.

"It was my pleasure." He bows and she giggles.

After Riley was done we went back and decided to watch another movie. Riley and I ended up sitting next to Ratliff. Riley was almost asleep when Rocky's phone went off and scared her awake. I was about to tell Rocky to silence his phone but Ratliff spoke up.

"Dude! You scared her! Next time put your phone on silent or vibrate, please."

"Sorry dude, I didn't know it was on sound." Rocky put his hands up in defense.

"Hey what time is it?" I question.

"Uh, it's 9:54, why?"

"I gotta go! It's WAY past her bedtime." I point to Riley who was asleep, again.

"We're going to the same place tomorrow, why don't you just sleep over? Besides, we miss you." Ross tries to persuade me.

"You guys don't even have an extra bed for us and besides, I still gotta get her home to her mom."

"We still have your room herein the winter house, we never changed it after all these years of coming to Colorado in the winter. So now all you need to do is call her mom asking if it's okay and that you'll get her to school safely tomorrow." Ryland explains.

"I'll be back then." I give up and go outside to call Rose.

_Hello?_

**Hey Rose, so it looks like I'm gonna be spending the night with my family.**

_What about Riley?_

**I think it'll be okay as long as she doesn't spill the truth then we're good.**

_Alright. See you tomorrow then?_

**Of course. Oh, and bring new clothes for Riley tomorrow please.**

_No problem, the pink one?_

**It's her favorite.**

_I know, night then._

**Night!**

I walk back Inside and tell them the good news. Then I pick Riley up and head for my room. I lay her down and tuck her in.

"Goodnight baby girl, mommy loves you very much and sweet dreams." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

(Ross' POV)

I go to ask Rydel if she wants to watch another movie or play a game when I hear her whispering.

"Goodnight baby girl, mommy loves you very much and sweet dreams."

Wait, Riley is Rydel's daughter? Rydel's a mom?! What?! I Don't have time to process it because Rydel is coming for the door. I run into the kitchen to quickly get myself a glass of water.

Rydel has a daughter...


	7. Chapter 7

(Ross' POV)

"Ross?" I hear Rydel come into the kitchen.

"Yea?" I turn around.

She looks different now that I see her. It's like she's grown up...matured. That's why she left! It's not because she was tired of the band or wanted a new life, she just had a baby and was living her life. I'm an uncle and so are the others. They don't even know though.

"The guys said that you came by my room?" She questions.

"Oh yea, I was gonna go ask you if you wanted to watch another movie or play a game but I wanted to get some water first." I hold up my glass.

"Okay."

"So let's go back with everyone else." She nods and we head back to the living room.

"So wanna watch another movie or play a game?" Rocky asks.

"How about we play a game and later watch a movie?" We all like the idea and start thinking about games to play.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Rocky suggests. We agree and Rocky goes first since he thought of the game.

"Let's see...Ratliff, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" Ratliff says, unsure.

"What was one of the happiest moment of your life?" Rocky smirks. I see Ratliff glance over at Rydel but quickly look back at Rocky.

"One of the happiest moments were when I joined the band." He smiles to himself.

"Riker, truth or Dare?" I was about to hear what he was going to say when Rydel nudges me and I lean closer to her.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" She worries.

"It's nothing, just thinking."

"Ross?" I put my attention back to Riker.

"Truth or Dare?" He repeats.

"Sorry, dare."

"I dare you to tell us what's wrong." Riker dares and everyone looks at me.

"Nothing, I was just uh thinking about this fan I saw at a concert we did." I lie again. I hate lying.

"What's her name and what does she look like?" Ryland asks.

"Well she's uh brunette blue eyes, funny and I um don't know her name." I make up.

"Anyways, it's my turn right?" They all nod.

"Rydel, Truth or Dare?" I quietly ask.

"Truth." She responded.

"Come with me please." I stand up and help her up.

"Okay, why?"

"It's a private question." I mumble as we walk outside. I turn around after I shut the door.

"So what's the question?" She asks, sitting down on the patio chair.

"Why did you leave?" I sit next to her.

"No reason, just wanted a break." She nonchalantly said.

"Please don't lie to me Rydel, I know about Riley." she suddenly became nervous.

"H-How do you know?" She stuttered.

"I went to go ask you about the movie or game thing when I overheard you saying goodnight to her. I know it was bad to eavesdrop but I didn't mean to." I confess.

"Are you mad?" She asks quietly.

"Not really. I'm kinda mad I didn't get to know that I had a niece sooner but I'm glad I know now." I smile and she returns it.

"The other's don't know do they?" She shakes her head.

"You've gotta tell them someday, you know that?" She nods.

"Well I know they are gonna be happy but a little upset." I inform her.

"I know, I just can't tell them yet but give me time. In the meanwhile, could you help me make sure they don't find out like you did." I nod. I know I shouldn't be hiding it from the others but she'll tell them soon, I know it.

"Thank you." We hug and go back inside.

"So what was the question?" Rocky asks.

"Some advice." was all she said.

"So, who wants to watch another movie?" I suggest.

We put on Fast &amp; Furious 6 and all sit down sooner or later we all fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it's short but next chapter will be better**


	8. Chapter 8

(Rydel's POV)

"Mommy!" I hear a little girl cry.

'Who is that?' I think to myself as I hear the little girl wail more.

I jump up off of the couch and run to my room, realizing it's my daughter crying for me.

I hear my brothers waking up and going after me.

'Ross, please don't let them see.' I pray.

I get there and see her curled up into a ball.

"Oh Riley." I pick her up and hold her in my arms.

"It's okay, it was only a dream. I'm here, everything is okay. Mommy's here, it's okay." I rock her back to a calm sleep.

(Ross' POV)

THUMP!

A loud sound scares me awake. I open my eyes just in time to see Rydel run off to Riley who's crying. Oh no.

S

I get up and my now awake brothers and I help Ratliff up from the ground. Once he regained his breath we run for Rydel's old room.

'You've gotta distract them!' My mind instructs.

I jump in front of them and stop them all.

"What Ross?!" Riker asks, annoyed.

"I...really wanted to tell you guys something important." I improvise.

"Right now?! Get out of the way Ross!" Rocky grumpily pushes passed me along with the others.

'Oh god, please let that be enough.' I plead, running after them.

"-it's okay." Is all we have time to hear and I silently thank the heaven above.

'Why?! Why does it have to be this hard? Can't she just tell them an get it over with?' I complain to myself.

"Hey, what's wrong with Riley?" Ratliff sits next to Rydel and Riley.

'They are so cute.' I comment silently.

"She had a bad dream." Rydel doest look up from rocking Riley.

"Poor girl, at least it's just once. Man I hate nightmares."

"Well she really had those since...basically her whole life so far."

"Next time she has a bad dream fight her dreams for her. My mom went inside the closet because of a monster in my closet and she came out after a while and said she defeated him. Since then she always went and "fought" the monster and won it." Ratliff smiles at her.

"It could work."

After that everyone went back to bed but I never saw Ratliff or Rydel come back so I got up and went to go see where they were. I get to her room and see an adorable sight.

Rydel fell asleep on Ratliff's shoulder while she was holding Riley. Ratliff is still awake but motions for me to be quiet.

"I was just wondering where you guys were." I whisper.

"She fell asleep on me so I think I'm just gonna stay here." He whispers back.

"You still love her, don't you?" I speak up after a while.

"...yeah." He responds, looking up from the two girls next to him.

"Goodnight lover boy." I chuckle and leave.

'She really needs to tell him. They'd be a cute family.' I think going back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

(Rydel's POV)

I cuddle into the warmth next to me and the warmth engulfs me in a hug.

Wait...

I open my eyes and see that Ell is that warmth that I love.

I want to go back to sleep but I've gotta take Riley to school and get to work so I sit up.

"Riley, baby girl, go and ask my mom to get you breakfast please. I'll be right there, okay?" She gets out of bed, yawns, and nods before leaving out the door.

"Ell, get up. We gotta get to work." I nudge him. He doesn't budge. I nudge him a couple of times before I finally give up and push him off the bed.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" He asks, regaining his breath.

"What happened?! Is everyone okay?!" My doofus brothers run into the room.

"Yeah, she just keeps making me fall!" Ratliff rubs his head. My brothers stand there for a minute before busting out laughing.

"Haha, yea very funny." He mocks, getting up and walking out.

"Well I got everyone up all at once." I giggle.

After getting myself ready I go to the kitchen where mom and Riley are.

"Hey Rydel." Mom comments.

"Hi mommy." Riley quietly whispers because the boys are already up.

"Hey mom, hey sweetie." I kiss Riley's head and hug my mom.

"Are you ready for school?" I ask.

"No, I don't have cute clothes to wear!" She whines.

"I already got you covered, Rose is bringing your favorite outfit to school and you can change there but in order to do that, we've got to get going. Head to the bathroom and I'll meet you there." She smiles and runs off to the bathroom. I see that she left her plate on the table so I clean up quickly.

Before I leave I hear my mom chuckle and mutter "just like you two."

"alright girly, what style today?" I question and she puts on her thinking face.

"Oh! Do the flower pin thingy!" She bounces in her seat. I know exactly which one she is talking about.

I brush out her wavy hair and grab two largish pieces of hair in the front and cross the in the back. Then I secure them with a small rubber band (knowing that it wouldn't stay with just the flower clip). I grab the pink flower clip I have in my bag and clip it to the rubber band.

She smiles, satisfied with her look. I pull out a mini toothbrush out of my purse make sure she brushes her teeth.

"Are we ready in here?" Ross pops his head into the door way.

"Yep." I say, popping the 'p'.

"Alright, let's move out." He reenacts a spy move, making Riley laugh hard.

"C'mon pretty girl." He smiles taking her hand.

'Im so glad he knows, god knows what I'd do without the help of my little bro.' I sigh and make sure I've got everything before heading to the car.

We get to school a lot faster than I thought we would. With 20 minutes to spare I take the clothes from Rose and help Riley into her white lace summer dress and pink cardigan with some white sandals (the ones with the ankle backing) with pink jewels. I also make sure her hair wasn't messed up.

I quickly change into a white shirt with a black vest and some light washed jeans that were ripped at the knees. I slip on my converse and apply some eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lip gloss.

"Alright, let's go." I take her hand and we head to the music room where everyone hung out before school starts.

I dump our clothes in the closet for me to take home later.

"Hey, won't her mom be mad that we kept her all night and she hasn't seen Riley since yesterday?" Riker questions.

"Nah, you're cool with me taking care of Riley, right Rose?" I felt terrible for putting Rose on the spot but I had to.

"Yea that's cool with me. As long as my little girl had fun." I smile. And this is why she's the best drama teacher in the district. She could be an actress if she really wanted to but she loves kids too.

"Whoa, you're her mom?" Rocky asks surprised. Rose just nods.

"Well I'm gonna go set up in the theatre, we're going to be working in there for today." She informs Ell and leaves.

"I don't see it." Rocky blurts out after Rose leaves.

"Yeah it's true, I mean you can't see similarity. Sorry to say it." Riker agrees.

"Yeah, for example, I see some resemblance in Rydel and Riley but not the actual mom and daughter." Rocky rambles on.

"Now that I think about it you two do look alike." Ratliff says and everyone agrees.

"What do you think Ross?" Everyone turns to Ross who's been silent this whole time.

"Uh, I guess but not that much. She looks a lot like someone else but I can't put my finger on it." He covers.

"That's true but who does she look like? She really does look like someone I might know. Ugh, who is it?!" Ratliff mumbles off to himself.

I can see that Riley is going to do something.

"We gotta go dude." She walks up to Ratliff while grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Anywho, I've gotta go to my room. See you at lunch guys!" Rocky heads out the door.

"Hey, I've gotta get something from my car. Can you chill until I get back?" Riker asks but quickly leaves to his car.

"Thank you Ross." I hug him.

"You're welcome...you should tell him soon." He tells me.

"I can't." I look down.

"He really still loves you after all these years. He just can't forget about you." Ross chuckles.

"I know but it's hard. I don't know how he's gonna take the news of being a father and especially after I left because of that." I confess.

"I know but at least tell the others that you're her mom. Give them that at least."

"I will just give me some time." I let him know.

"That's the one thing you're running out of." He says while hugging me and leaves.

'What do I do?!' I walk around, frustrated.

"I'm back." Riker calls while entering the room.

"And just in time too." I point out the clock while the bell rings for class.

"Alright class you know what to do." I instruct as they all get their clean instruments and start learning the songs.

(Ratliff's POV)

She really looks familiar. Like for some reason I see Rydel in her but I might just be going crazy. Maybe I know her dad and that's why she looks familiar.

"Riley, who's your dad?" I question randomly.

"Um, I don't know. I've never really met him before." She admits.

"Oh I'm really sorry. I just figured that you probably looked more like your dad than your mom so I wanted to see if I knew him." I babbled.

"If you find out and you know him can I meet him please? I really want to meet him and spend time with him." She smiles.

"Yeah, I'll totally do that for a awesome girl like you."I smile back.

"So she doest have a dad?" I walk up and sit next to Rose.

"No, she doesn't have a dad." She doesn't look at me.

"Why?" I question.

"Because I was scared and didn't know what to do. I left without thinking about it and i might just be regretting it." She confesses.

"Riley, Dillon, Jack, Marsha, and Bonnie are next." She announces and we get ready to see the play.

"She's full of energy, silly, and really funny." I compliment.

"Yeah, she gets that from her daddy. I get reminded everyday but somehow I keep going." I nod in understanding.

"Oh by the way after lunch you guys apparently switch so Ross's is coming here and you're going to the music room" she reminds me.

"Alright, I can do that."


	10. Chapter 10

(Ratliff's POV)

The more I see Rydel and Riley together, the more I think about how they look so alike. Why do they look so alike?!

This has been stressing me out all day and it shouldn't be. Why is it even bothering me?

Rydel and Riley don't even act like teacher and student, they are close and you can see it. They are almost always together and when they aren't, they talk about each other. I've gotta find out what's going on here, even if it takes me forever.

"So I hear I'm supposed to be switching to theatre?" Ross pipe up, looking too happy about that.

"Yeah, you take my spot with Rose and Riley." I comment.

"That sounds awesome." He's bouncing with excitement.

"So who takes my place then?" Ross realizes.

"I was told to head to the art room." Rocky.

"Rose told me to go to the music room." I smile slightly.

"I guess that leaves me with the gym then." Riker sums it up.

"It goes counter clock wise then?" We all agree.

*BBRRRIINNGGGG*

"Looks like it time for us to head out." Ross almost jumps out of his seat.

'Why is he so eager to get to the theatre room?' I wonder.

"Poor Ross." Riker chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's fallen hard for Rose." Riker explains.

"He might be a father before any of us." Rocky comments, laughing.

(Rydel's POV)

The secrets I've hidden from my family are killing me. I can't tell the truth and it's killing me.

I can't keep anymore secrets!

"Delly, are you okay?" I hear Ell ask me.

"..no." I cant lie anymore and say everything's okay. Everything's not okay.

I get up and keep my head down as I walk away. I ignore them calling to me and keep walking.

**A/N: Hey sorry, I didn't realize that this chapter did that.**

**Thank you to those who pointed it out and here is the not terrible version of this chapter.**

**..I'm so sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

(Ross' POV)

I get to the theatre class before the morning bell. I'm so excited to be working in the theatre department, especially with Rose.

If you haven't figured it out already, I kind of have a crush on Rose. She's just so pretty and smart, not to mention that she's funny and has an amazing smile. Her personality is what gets me, she is happy, random, slightly weird, and a nice person. I get lost in her eyes sometimes and it makes me look stupid and strange sometimes.

"Ross?" Rose raises an eyebrow.

"Hm?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"I asked why you got here so early, class doesn't start until 8:10."

"Well I wanted to hang out and get to know the place a little better." I half lie.

"Oh okay. So how's it going? Is Rydel cool with all of you again?" She asks while looking for her class plans.

"Yeah, she's getting better with us." I answer.

"Y'know, she still hasn't told Ratliff." I tell her. She doesn't know that I found out about Riley yet.

"Yeah but it's gonna be hard, especially because she thought she wouldn't ever have to tell-wait." She catches herself.

"What?" I smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I know that Riley isn't really your daughter." I walk a little but closer to her.

"W-what do you mean? Of course she's my d-daughter." She stutters.

"Rydel told me about Riley being her daughter, don't worry." I see her let out a breath of relief when she heard me day that.

"Well, how do you know that she's his daughter?" She wonders.

"She told me that too." I nonchalantly reply back.

We didn't have anymore time to talk because sadly, the bell rang. The kids all walk through the door, minding their own business. When Riley saw me, her face brightened.

"Ross!" She squeals with running up to me. I pick her up and hug her.

"Hey munchkin."

"What are you doing here?!" She grins widely.

"I work her for the rest of the week." I put her back down.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, so who are your friends in here?" I look around.

"My two best friends are Caroline and Bonnie." She pulls me over to the two little girls giggling on the left.

"Guys, guess who's gonna be hanging out with us for the rest of the week." I smile and wave.

"Is that Ross?" The short haired brunette grins.

"The one and only." I laugh.

"You're soo cool!" The curly blonde complements me.

"Thanks. So tell me, what's your names?" I ask.

"Oh I'm Caroline." The short haired brunette introduces herself.

"You're Bonnie then?" She smiles and nods.

"Well, it was nice talking to Riley's friends but I've gotta go help the teacher." I explain.

The girls nod. "See you later Ross." Riley let's go of my hand.

"Talk to you later munchkin." I lightly mess her hair up before leaving. Man I love having a niece.

(Riley's POV)

After Uncle Ross was gone Caroline and Bonnie spoke up.

"I can't believe he just did that. Do you know how well you have to know him to get him to hang out with you?" Caroline gossips.

"It's not that hard. He's a really good friend of mine." I respond.

"How?"

"He's a friend of my moms." I lie.

"Oh that's cool. Wait 'till Jessica and her little snobby friends hear about this." Caroline plots.

"No! You can't tell that Ross and my mom are friends. Please." I almost beg her.

"Alright fine, I won't tell her about that but can I at least tell her that you're good friends with him?" She asks.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders, not seeing a problem with it.

(Roses POV)

I look up to find Ross coming back with a silly grin on his face.

"Okay this is ridiculous, go play games with the kids or something and leave the searching to me." He gently nudges me towards the chatting children.

"Alright, alright." I give up and head to the kids.

"C'mon, let's get to the warm ups." I gesture for everyone to join me.

In the middle of annunciating, I look up and see a happy Lynch walking my way with the paper I've been looking for.

"How did you even?" I ask, impressed.

"Piece of cake." He smirks and hands it to me.

I stick my tongue out at him playfully and he does it right back.

"Ooh! Looks like Rossy here likes someone." Riley smirks at him.

"You wanna go Riley?" Ross challenges her.

"Awe, what's the matter Rossy? Can't handle it? I taunt him.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" I nod in response at him.

"Well I seem to think that someone like flirting with me." He gets closer to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." I play innocent.

Okay, okay, so I may or may not have a teeny crush on him but it's not my fault. Tell me you wouldn't totally fall for him, especially when he's so flirty and charming.

"-with me." I hear and the kids bust out laughing.

"You think that's funny?" I look at the kids.

"C'mon, tell us you don't like him." One of the kids shout out.

"That is none of any of your guys' businesses. Now, if I let you guys have a free day, would you say we did all the stuff on here?" They all cheer and I wave them off to their seats.

"So, is it true?" He asks, catching up to me.

"What?"

"If you like like me?" He asks, curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I answer back.

"I would."

"Too bad." I let out a snicker.

"I see how it is. Let's play a little game then." He holds his hand out.

"And how do you play this "game"?" I laugh.

"Well we do cute things and such to see who falls in love first." He explained.

"Sounds interesting.." I consider.

"The rules are that there aren't rules except for you can't say no to dates." He adds.

"Alright." I nod in approval.

"Game on then." He hold out his hand.

"You're so gonna lose." I shake his hand.

"We'll see about that."

**A/N: I decided to add more to the story because I was thinking that this story might go too fast.**

**and sorry for not updating as often, especially with "little butterfly". I'm still working on that one but I can update this one faster because it's already been written so it's easier but I promise that I will get the chapter up for that story as soon as I can.**

**Alright well I've gotta go lovelies. I'll update again soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, who's ready for a new chapter?! I am!**

(Rydel's POV)

"I know that we haven't really had time to talk so I wanted to know if you wanted to go get coffee after work and talk?"

I froze. Ellington Lee Ratliff just asked me to get coffee..

"Um..sure, just let me call Rose and tell her I can't take Riley for the day." I explain walking out the door.

"Watch the kids!" I shout walking out the door.

(Rydel=**BOLD** &amp; Rose=_italics_)

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey, so problem. I just got asked to get coffee with Ell, so I need you to babysit tonight."**

_"Calm down. First, you got asked out by Ratliff?! Second, I can't take care of Riley today."_

**"Yeah, he just asked me, and why not?"**

_"Because I have a date."_

**"With who?!"**

I hear a bunch of kids laughing and Ross yelling for help.

_"I gotta go, tell you later!"_

She hangs up before I can get another word in, so I decide to go back into the music room and ask Ross later.

"So can she take care of Riley today?"

"No, she's going on a date." I shrug.

"With who?"

"I don't know.."

"Well, we can go another time if you want," he suggests.

"No, it's okay, I'm gonna talk to Ross later today and ask him if he can take care of Riley," I explain, and Ell just nods.

***One Class Later***

I leave Ratliff in charge again as I try to talk to Ross quickly.

(Rydel=**BOLD** &amp; Ross=_italics)_

_"Hey, Rydel."_

**"Hey, Ross, I need a huge favor."**

_"And that is?"_

**"Can you PLEASE take care of Riley today? I'm going out with Ellington later."**

_"I can't, I'm going on a date tonight with a very pretty girl." _

**"Ugh okay well thanks anyways and have fun." **

_"Alright, you too."_

You could hear the happiness in his voice, it was so cute!

'Last options..' I think to myself as I look up Riker's numbers and call.

_"What?" _

_"_**Can you and Rocky do me a favor?"**

_"Sure, anything for my sis."_

**"I need you to take care of Riley for me."**

_"Okay, why can't you take care of him though?"_

**"I'm doing something later and I can't take her."**

_"We can do that then, I guess."_

**"Thank you!"**

I quickly get back to class, my smile as wide big as the moon.

"I'm guessing Ross said yes then?"

"No"

"So then what's got you so happy?" He asked, confused.

"Riker and Rocky are taking care of them."

"Perfect." He smiles at me which I return.

(Riker's POV)

It's the end of the day and I'm heading out to meet everyone else at the music room.

I hear noise coming from the classroom so I hide.

I can see Rydel and Ratliff laughing and clapping to the music while Riley dances to it.

I take a little picture and mass text it to my other brothers.

A few minutes later Rocky, Ross, and Rose show up.

"Hey guys-"

"Sh! They will notice!" Rocky interupts me, happily glancing at Rydel and Ratliff.

"ignore him, he has fangirl moments." Ross explains to Rose.

"I can seen that she siffles a giggle.

"We should probably go in soon or they'll get suspicious." I whisper to Ross.

he nods his head in agreement and Ross pulls Rocky by his shirt.

"Hey guys!" rydel cheerfully greets us.

"Hi, you three seem pretty comfortable."

"Well we were waiting for you guys to show up." She tails off.

"Anywho, You two good with staying with her until I get back?" SHe asks.

"Totally." Rocky answers for both of us.

"Oh, these two are caring for Riley?" Rose questions.

"Yeah. Is it okay if we hang out with your daughter?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah its totally fine. I just didn't know who was going to take care of her." She explains.

"Rose, I think we should get going." Ross reminds Rose.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask while Rocky fails at his attempts at trying to hide his smirk.

"We're going out for the day." Ross answers me back.

"So thats who you were going on a date with?" Rydel speaks up.

"Yeah." Rose smiles.

"We've gotta go. I'm taking this beautiful girl out." He takes her hand in his and Rose blushes.

"Speaking of that, I think we should be heading out too." Ratliff turns to Rydel.

"Wait where are you two going?" I ask, confused.

(Rydel's POV)

"We are going to get coffee and talk." I look at the ground.

"I asked her to because we havent had time to talk." Ratliff explains quickly.

"Well then...have fun." Riker smiles at us.

I thought he was going to take that differently.

"Just be careful though." I says more seriously.

"No worries Riker, we will." I laugh and thank him and I kiss Riley goodbye before we leave.

leave.

**A/N: Sorry for this being a filler chapter but I needed someway to get through to what happens now.**

**Okay so the next three chapters are going to be for the same day. Y'know what I mean?**

**Like let's say (it's not in any particular order) next chapter is Rydel and ellington's date. Then the next chapter is Rose and Ross' date. Then the final chapter would be Riker and Rocky hanging with Riley. It's all gonna be within the same time period.**

**You get what I'm saying? **

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Well then good morning/good afternoon/ good evening/ goodnight for whatever time zone you are in.**

**Until next chapter..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey sorry guys. I've been babysitting all summer so I was kinda hard working on this since (with writers block). Anyways, here is the chapter finally.**

(Ross' POV)

"So can I know where we're going?" Rose turns to me as soon as we get to her car.

"Nope. It's a secret." I smirk down at her.

"But how am I supposed to know what I'm going to wear?" She crosses her arms.

"Just wear something for a hot day and comfortable." I explain.

"Fine." She gives up and gets in her car.

"I'll pick you up at 6." I smile, triumphantly. I chose 6 because for the early summer it stays light out later so we'd have about and hour or two until it gets dark.

Luckily I drove a different car today so I dropped by the house to shower and change into dark grey cargo shorts with a light blue to grey tank top and some black sandals. I spray on some Jean Paul Gaulitier cologne and slipped my R5 necklace on. I quicklly pack some things and grab a blanket for our date.

I take a quick look at the clock and it's getting near 6. 'Man I took a long time' I think to myself as I head out to the car.

(Roses POV)

As soon as I get home I take a quick shower and then got dressed in some ripped denim shorts and Full Tilt Tube Top and my patent flip flops. I added a star flower pendant necklace, spray on my 'Be Delicious Fresh Blossom' perfume, and added some waterproof mascara on. I touched up my lips and slightly curled my hair. Lastly, I finished my look with my double band hair crown, gold leaf headband.

I look at the time and realize that it's only 5 so I sit down and watch TV for a little while.

**(A/N: Ironic isn't it?)**

My heart started pounding when I heard the doorbell ring.

'Oh god, he's here. Did I do everything? How do I look?' I check myself mirror that's near thedoor one last time and I shakily opened the door.

(Ross' POV)

I heard the door click and I look back up to see Rose, looking as gorgeous as ever.I

"Wow." I sigh.

"Is this okay for our date?" she qestions shyly while stepping out, closing and locking the door behind her.

"It's perfect. You look beautiful tonight." I smile down at her, holding my arm out for her.

"Thank you." She blushes.

'She looks so cute when she blushes.'

I guide her to the car and opened and closed the door for her. I got in on the other side and get situated before starting the car.

"Oh, this is my favorite song!" she starts singing along to "Bad Enough For You" by All Time Low.

"we are going to get along so well." I laugh singing along with her.

after a few songs and talking about the band and acting, we finally got to the destintion.

"This is where we're going?" She questioned after we got out of the car.

"Yes?" I worry she won't like the place I chose.

"I love the lake! It's the only thing that' resembles the beach and I loved going here but I haven't had a chance to come back in a long time." She almost jumps up and down with excitement before trying to pull me towards the soft sand and calm waves.

"Hold on, I need to get the food from the back." I chuckle as she makes a slightly noticable pouty face.

After getting the picnic basket and the blanket, we finally make our way towards the lake. we set our things down and she basically jumped out of her sandals.

"Race you to the water?" I grin.

"Last one there's a dork." she runs off towards the water.

She gets to the water first but im hot on her heels. When she's not looking I sneak up behind her and pick her up. She gasps in surprise as I throw her over my shoulder and walk deeper into the lake.

"Ross! Stop please. Oh my god I'm going to die aren't I?" She laughs.

"I think I'll just keep walking." I smirk and walk a little bit farther even though it's almost up to my chest.

"No no no, Ross let me down." She rambles.

"Alright, If that's what you really want." I pick her up from over my shoulder and drop her into the water.

She surfaces again. "Oh, you're going down blondie." She smiles devilishly.

"Game on."

With that, she went under water and out of my sight. Next thing I know, Rose is on my back and im pushed into the water. I turn around and grab her swiftly and dunk her into the water again. she doesn't come back up this time.

"Rose?" I call out, looking around.

Suddenly, I lose my footing and fall back into the water. I come back up for air and am greeted by water being lightly splashed in my face.

"I surrender." I hold my hands up and she shakes her head laughing.

"C'mon dork, let's get back to the blanket." I agree and we make our way back to our spot.

I lay the blanket out and we both sit.

"I uh didn't know what you liked so I just brought what I guessed would be good." I admit.

"Well, Let's see what you thought of." She starts taking out food.

"Sub sandwich, lovely choice. An amasingly prepped salad with the choices of ranch, blue cheese, or italian dressing which is an amazing guess becauseI actually really love salad with italian dressing. next, we have a pitcher of iced tea with cups, loving it. Watermelon and Honeydew are my favorites actually. for dessert, we have mini cupcakes. and I'm guessing that this was for dessert too?" She pulls out strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"Yeah, I figured we could have those later tonight when we lay down and look at the stars." I give her a small toothless smile.

"Romantic. It's just my style." she puts the strawberries away for later.

For most of the time we talked and ate. Soon it got dark. We lie down on blanket and make small talk on the shapes and animals the stars make while we eat the strawberries. After that, it started to rain pretty hard so we collected our things and headed back to the car.

By the time we got in the car, Rose was shivering.

"here put this on yourself while the heater warms up." I hand her my army jacket.

"T-thank you."

She warms up by the time we get back to her house. I go around and open the door for her and we hold hands up her door.

"I had a really good time tonight." She smiles up at me.

"Me too, we should do this again sometime." I suggest and she nods in approval.

"Well I'll see you at work tomorrow then?" she asks.

"I'll be there bright and early." she laughs and opens her door.

"Goodnight Ross." She kisses my cheek quickly.

"Goodnight Rose." I turn to leave as she goes into her house.

"Oh hey Ross!" I turn back around.

"I should give you this back." She starts to take of the jacket.

"Keep it, It looks better on you." She smiles and looks down.

"Goodnight." I say before quickly kissing her cheek this time and head back tawards the car.

"One last thing." I turn my head.

"Yeah?" I question.

"I'm gonna win this game."

"Don't be so sure." I smirked at her.

She closes her door and I get in my car.

'She already won.' I smile.

**A/N: They're too cute. XD**

**Okay, sorry that I'm updating this early butI babysit again today so it was either updat earl or late again.**

**Good Morning/ Goodnight guys. (it's both for me)**

**Kay, Peace. Love you guys!**

REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE! IS WHERE I WILL POST ALL OF THE OUTFITS.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Who's ready for the Rydellington to happen? :3**

**(I had to scrap it over again)**

(Rydel's POV)

We walk out of the school and head over to my car.

"So which coffee place are we going to?" I ask.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could go a movie day. We rent movies, go get pizza or whatever you feel like eating, and do a movie marathon type of thing." He suggests with a grin.

"Sounds fun, let's go." I smile.

"I'll drive if that's okay." I nod and hand him the keys.

He stops by a blockbusters and we picked up _Godzilla_, _PacificRim_, _Captain America_, _Warm Bodies_, and _The Avengers_.

Afterwards, we stopped quickly by the Chinese take out place and then head back to my house.

**(A/N: Sorry if this little part is rush and/or boring I'm kind of writing this before dance class P.S. There are really preppy girls here and I feel like I don't belong here XD)**

"so what movie do you feel like watching first?" He asks, setting the disks and food on the little coffee table before going into the kitchen to get the bowls and the forks.

"How about Captain America?" I pull the disk out from under the others.

"perfect." He shouts from the other room.

I out the dvd in and sit back down. Moments later, as the movie begins, Ell sits next to me handin me a bowl and fork.

"Thanks."

We get our different types of food and it collects in our bowls.

"Hey guys.." We hear Rose from behind us.

"Hi." We both greet back.

"Whatcha guys doing here?"

"Oh we decided to hang our and watch movies instead of doing the whole coffee thing." I explain as Ell chuckles slightly.

"Oh well I don't wanna intrude on your little date." She teases. My cheeks turn a slight shade of red as I look down.

"Yeah, you should probably be getting ready for your date with Ross or something." Ratliff changes subjects.

"Oh I'm done. I'm bored now so I'm gonna go watch a movie in the other room." She leaves.

"I'm sorry about her, she likes to do that."

"It's cool, don't sweat it." He brushes it off and smiles a heart warming smile.

"So, I didn't know you lived with Rose." He turns to face me.

"Oh yeah, it's kinda hard to explain." He adjusts himself on the couch to be more comfortable and waits for me to continue.

"Well, when I came to Colorado, I remembered Rose. She was my best friend since we were little and when my family moved she had given me her house number, so I gave her number a call and hoped it would work. Her parents actually answered and gave me her current number to call so I did, I told her about me leaving California and being in Colorado and so she offered for me to stay with her as long as I felt like. After a while Riley joined us and Things started getting hard. Rose got me a job where I worked as the music teacher. And we just fast forward to where we are now." I explain the long story.

"That's nice of her." He comments.

"Yeah, I'm so grateful for her." I smile.

**DING DONG!**

"That must be Ross." I pause the movie and turn the screen off. We rush to a different room and hide so Ross doesn't know we were here.

"Why are we hiding?" Ellington whispers.

"Because Rose is only supposed to be home and it would be kinda strange if we were just here." I whisper back.

"What about your car? Isn't that gonna give something away?" I questions.

"I hope not." I let out a small laugh.

After the door closes and we hear it lock we finally go back to our movie.

In the middle of _Warm Bodies _I start to feel tired. I try to keep my eyes open but my eyelids get heavy and a soon as my eyes shut I my head falls into something soft and warm.

I hear a quick low chuckle before I completely zone out.

When I wake back up I'm cuddled into something warm and comfortable. Not wanting to move too much, I look up and see Ratliff peacefully sleeping with his arm around me as if to protect me from falling even though I'm in between him and the back of the couch.

I look around the room a little bit and realize that everything is dark, not even the tv is turned on.

'It must be late' I think to myself and shift slightly so I won't wake Ell up.

I soon figure out that we're covered by a blanket and the room is clean.

'Did he do this?' I wonder. I shrug it off. I shift back to how I was when I woke up and closed my eyes. 'I'll ask him later.'

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder a few minute later.

I wake up to a almost pitch black room. 'I must have slept longer than I thought.'

"Hey, wake up." I hear a familiar voice whisper. It turns out to be Rose who must have just came back because she was still in her date clothes and her hair was damp.

"Hm?" I yawn.

"You should probably go and pick up Riley, it's late and she probably misses you." I nod and get up to stretch. Soon hear someone shift around next to me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I hear Ratliff ask in a low groggy voice. I look over and see him with messy hair and him rubbing his eyes.

'He definitely looks hot when he's half asleep still.'

"you two fell asleep." Rose smirks.

"I guess we did." Ellington laughs.

"Well I'm gonna go change and head to bed, night guys." She starts heading up the stairs.

"C'mon I've gotta get you back and pick up Riley." I grab the keys off of the counter and wait for him by the door.

"I thought Rose already picked her up?" I shake my head.

"I offered earlier to go pick her up instead." I lie. It's getting easier to lie even though it still feels horrible to lie.

"Alright well let's go." He shrugs and opens the door for me along with the car door.

"Thank you." I smile both times.

Once we get there, we head up and I knock on the door a few times.

"Hey." Riker greets is and steps aside to let us in.

"Hi, sorry we came back late, how was she?" I ask asks, coming into the living room.

"She was great." Rocky answers, getting up carefully with Riley in his arms.

"That's good to hear." I pick up Riley's backpack and book off of the floor.

"Here I can take her." I adjusts the items in her arm so I can sort of carry Riley.

"Delly, you look like you have your hands full, let me take her." Ratliff offers. I thank him and Rocky hands Riley to him. After years of doing everything on my own, it's nice to have Ellington around.

'He would be a good dad.' I think before trying to brush it out of my thoughts.

"Well thank you guys again for taking care of her. I appreciate it so much." I hug Riker first and then Rocky.

"Tell him soon, she doesn't want to play this game anymore." He mumbles to me while we hug.

I let go. I can't help but look down, ashamed that this has gone as far as it has. I really need to tell him soon and I will, just not now. I nod once before changing back to a happy bubbly Rydel.

"Well goodnight guys." I wave as Ell and I exit to the car.

"Thank you for carrying her. I could've gotten it but it was amazing of you to help me." I thank him once again after he gets Riley in the car with her seatbelt fastened.

"Anything for you Rydel." He laughs a little.

"Well I should probably get her to bed and myself for school tomorrow." He scrunches his face in discust.

"It's almost Friday, just hang in there." I let out a laugh.

Alright, goodnight Rydel." I open the driver side door.

"Goodnight Ell." Just before I get into the car, he kisses me in the cheek. He steps back so I can drive off.

I head back home and sit in the car for a little while. I touch my cheek where he had placed the kiss and felt butterflies in my stomach again.

'I haven't felt butterflies since a long time ago.' I smile to myself.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter cute, I have had writers block or the longest time so last night I finally got back into my writing.**

**Next chapter you'll find the ending are pretty much the same but that's because I took it for the next chapter because it was like 1am and I was lazy so I'm sorry.**

**I had school today so I'm like super tired so I'm sorry if this sucks. Oh, and to those who just started school today, good luck and hope you have fun!**

**Those of you who started last week, hang in there and I hope you have fun at school too.**

**I started last week and they're being super tough especially my English Honors class so I've been busy and just things are crazy.**

**Good news though, I'm going to an R5 concert in September like a week after my birthday so if you guys are going too then maybe I'll see you there. :)**

**Alright peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

(Rocky's POV)

"So, what do you wanna do?" I turn to Riley who just shrugs.

"Why don't we head back to the house and chill there instead of staying at this boring place?" We all approve and head back to the house.

Once we get to the house, I remember that she probably has homework.

"Do you have homework that you should probably do first?" I didn't think she would tell the truth since homework kinda sucks, but she surprisingly nods and pulls out math.

"I need some help.." She finally speaks.

"I can help." Riker sits next to her at the kitchen table and I go to play some video games in the living room.

A short while later, Riley and Riker come in.

"Hey guys, wanna join?" I offer without taking my eyes off the screen.

"Yes!" They both shout snatching the controllers off of the coffee table and plopping down on the couch to play.

We play a few different games for a while until we get bored.

"What time is it?" I wonder.

"..6:12." Riker responds.

"What are we gonna eat?" I ask as my stomach grumbles.

"Pizza?" Riker looks at both of us who bod excitedly.

"Awesome, I'll go get it then." He stand up and snags his keys off the counter as he passes by.

"Pick out a movie for us to watch when I get back." He tells us before shutting the door.

"So what do you wanna watch?" I ask while flipping through channels.

Riley, who was now sitting on the couch coloring in a coloring book she had, spoke up. "I don't know, whatever you wanna watch uncle Rocky."

My eyes widen and I look at her.

"What did you just say?" I ask, shocked.

She stop coloring for a minute and then continues.

I-I um I said, "I d-don't know, w-whatever you wanna watch R-Rocky." She stutters, not looking up.

"I know you're lying, you do what my sister does when she tries to lie."

She doesn't respond. I turn the tv off and turn to face her.

"Riley, is there something I should know?" He still doesn't look up at me but I see a tear drip off the bottom of her chin and fall into her book.

"Don't cry, it's alright." I hug her.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" I say after I hear her calm down a little.

"Okay. Earlier this week my mom told me that we were gonna play a game. She said that we were gonna play a game. She said that for this week my name was Riley Jean and that her name was Rydel not mommy but I don't wanna play this game anymore, I wanna be Riley Ratliff again." She finally explains all of the story.

Riley Ratliff? Ratliff?! Oh my god, I know why she looks familiar now!

"Okay, you won't have to be Riley Jean anymore but can we keep this our secret?" She nods.

"You know how to keep a secret for me right?" She nods.

"Good. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" She tilts her head to the side.

"When your uncle Riker is around can you call us just Riker, Ross, Rocky, and Rydel?"

"Why?" Her eyebrows push together creating creases on her forhead.

"He doesn't know about you being her daughter. Neither does Ratliff so you kinda have to do the same for him. Just until your mommy tells them, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." I smile.

"But why can you or I just tell them?" I laugh a little at this.

"Well I think your mommy needs to tell them. It's sort of something big that grown ups talk about. If I tell them then your mom would be upset at me and if you told, well, no one would be upset but people would be shocked and it's just not a good idea for either of us." She nods, smiling.

She goes back to coloring and I turn the tv back on.

"Uncle Rocky?" She asks, not looking up again.

"Yes?"

"How long do I have to keep doing this favor for?" She looks at me and tilts her head slightly to the side.

"Just until she tells them."

"Okay." She looks back down and continues.

"I'm back!" We hear coming from Riker as the from door slams shut.

He sets the pizza on the table and sits down next to us.

"Did you guys find a movie?"

"No, but I was thinking that maybe we could watch Tangled?" I suggest, knowing that it was my sisters favorite movie. I see Riley's eyes brighten up as she sits straight up and nods so hard that I think her head might fall off.

"Tangled it is." Riker and I both laugh and I put the movie in. I sit back down and grab a pizza for Riley and I.

"Thanks Rocky." She stifles a giggle.

By the time the movie ended, Riley was comfortably asleep on my shoulder.

Riker and I hear a set of knocks on the the door.

"I'll get it." He whispers to me before getting up to go answer the door.

"Hi, sorry we came back late, how was she?" She asks, coming into the living room.

"She was great." I answer, getting up carefully with Riley in my arms.

"That's good to hear." She picks up Riley's backpack and book.

"Here I can take her." She adjusts the items in her arm so she can sort of carry Riley.

"Delly, you look like you have your hands full, let me take her." Ratliff offers. She thanks him and I hand Riley to him.

"Well thank you guys again for taking care of her. I appreciate it so much." She hugs Riker first and then me.

"Tell him soon, she doesn't want to play this game anymore." I mumble to her while we hug.

When she let's go she looks down and nods once before changing back to a happy bubbly person.

'Was she only acting happy and like nothing was wrong?' I question myself.

'She need to tell him, he'd be a great dad.' I show a slight smile at the thought of them being a family. They leave out the door so Riker and I got back to the living room and watch tv waiting for Ratliff to come back. He does a little while later.

"So how'd it go?" I question.

"Good." He simply answers.

"You guys didn't do something I Wouldn't like to know about, right?" Riker arches his eyebrow and glares at ellington.

"Nope." He shrugs.

"Alright, I'm gonna go head to be then. Night." He stretches before going upstairs to bed.

"Night." We call back.

"Hey I'm back guys. Sorry I'm late, I stopped to get gas." Ross explains

while sitting down.

"It's cool. Now, Ratliff, what'd you do on our date?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Oh we picked up some cool movies, ordered Chinese take out, and just went to go watch movies at Rydel's place. Then we came back here is all. It was nice spending time with her again." He tells us.

"Well I'm tired so, night." Ellington I friends is and walks to his room.

"Night." We both reply.

I sigh and let my head lie back on the couch.

"What's got you thinking Rocky?" Ross questions.

"Oh it's nothing, just Riley."

"Did Riley or Rydel tell you about it?" He smirks at me.

"Riley. How'd you know?" I ask, astonished.

"I had that same look." He explains and I laugh along with him.

"She needs to tell him." I comment and he nods.

"The sooner, the better."

**A/N: So I've written this one down already so I just had to copy it from my book to here. Any who, hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, miss me? I missed you guys too! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm currently dealing with a lot of things but y'all get a surprise!**

**Anyways I've got this done and I hope you like it.**

**A/N: a lot of Rydel, sorry :/**

(Rydel's POV)

The next morning is the same routine as always and this morning it was beautiful and sunny not to mention it barely had any clouds in the sky.

School was normal as usual, Riley, Riker, Rocky, Ross, Rose and I went to the music room to hang out before school starts. Ever since my brothers and Ratliff came to town, Riley has started getting up earlier than I have and woken me up to get to school to see them all.

I think this is a good thing..

"I know, let's sing some songs!" Rose suggests while jumping up and getting the guitar off of it's stand.

"Alright what should we sing?" Ross asks as Rose hand him the guitar.

"How about.." Rose whispers something in his ear and he smiles, adding a dorky chuckle.

"Okay."

He strums his guitar to a familiar tune.

_I'm good at wasting time,_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme,_

_And you're not asking, But I'm trying grow a mustache_

_I eat cheese,_

_But only on pizza, please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me._

_And I, I really like it_

_When the moon looks like a toenail_

_And I love it when you say my na-a-ame._

_If you wanna know, here it goes, _

_gonna tell you there's_

_A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you ask for it._

_I'm trying to do my best, to impress_

_But its easier to let you_

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,_

_and my heart,_

_Well you asked for it._

_For your perusing_

_At times confusing,_

_Slightly amusing,_

_Introducing me_

_do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_la-la-la-da la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-da_

_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective_

_And I, I've never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeros on them_

_I love the sound of violins and making someone smi-i-ile_

_If you wanna know, here it goes, _

_gonna tell you there's_

_A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'm trying to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you_

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,_

_My heart,_

_Well you asked for it._

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Possibly amusing,_

_Introducing Me._

Ell get up and offers his hand to me. I take it and we instantly start dancing.

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime._

_So, if you wanna know, here it goes, _

_gonna tell you there's_

_A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'm trying do my best to impress_

_But its easier to let you _

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,_

_My heart,_

_Well you asked for it._

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Hopefully amusing,_

_Introducing Me._

_do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_do-do-do-do_

_Introducing me._

"All right we should do one last song before school starts." We all agree and decide on a song.

"Ready guys?" Ross asks as we all get out instruments ready to play.

"All right" Riker smiles and begins to sing.

From there, Ross begins his part.

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_

_Heyy (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

Ratliff gets up and offers me his hand, I take it and we start to dance. I can't help but laugh along with him as we dance strangely together.

_No More running around, running around_

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay._

Riker takes over again.

_Ramona's hair, (Ramona's Hair)_

_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. _

_(Yep, So Cute Man)_

We all laugh hard at Rocky.

_Her lips so sweet (Her lips so sweet)_

_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, _

_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

Ell looks at me and pretends to beg for a kiss and I shake my head but kiss his cheek.

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_

_Heyy (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay._

_(And who-oo)_

_knows, when we are together, _

_We never wanna go, oh-oh._

_(And you're not)_

_For Any kind of weather._

_I just need to know, to know, _

_That You, _

_You'll be, there, _

_Everytime I need you._

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around_

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay._

He finishes by spinning me around once more and dipping me slightly.

"I missed being with you guys." I sit back down with a smile.

"We missed you too." Riker hugs me and I gladly return it.

"So, does this mean you're coming with us again and we can be R5 again?" Rocky asks hopefully.

"I don't know about that.." I trail off.

"Why not? It'll be so much fun, we can pick up where we left off." Ratliff bumps me slightly.

"I really don't know guys, there's still important things to think about." I explain.

Before anyone can answer me, the bell rings signaling for the children to start getting to their class and for once I'm thankful for the rowdy children that come in every morning.

"Alright, but at least think about it? You should really think about it." I nod and they all leave except for Ratliff.

Ratliff knows better than to keep asking and just keeps quiet until the children started piling in.

"Can we please go?" Riley begs me.

"You have homework though."

"C'mon, Rocky, and Ross can help me. Pleeaasssee?" She gives me a puppy dog look while Rocky and Ross nod behind her with the same look.

"Fine but you gotta promise you'll do your homework before you play ANY games and you say thank you to them for helping you."

"Thank you mommy!" She runs up and hugs me tightly and I return it.

She let's go and runs off with Ross and Rocky. The four of us were the last ones in the room so now it's just me and silence. I hum a song while I finish cleaning up the now empty music room quickly before we leave.

"Hey so are you coming over to our house or no?" Riker pops his head in through the doorway.

"Yeah Riley really likes to hang out with you guys. She even gets up early now." I chuckle lightly.

"Hey why doesn't she spend time with her mom?" He walks in and starts helping me clean up.

"What do you mean?" I continue to work.

"Well she hang out with us the whole week and whenever she gets home she's either going to sleep or she is asleep."

"Oh, well I guess she is just excited to hang out with you. I mean Rose is hanging out with us today, Ross and I invited her." I put the last instrument away.

"Let's go then." He smiles and we head out before the others leave us.

We get home and mom greets us with lunch.

"Thanks mom." We all chorus as we eat.

I finish up quickly and head out to the living room. I see on of my old practice pianos and I smile sitting down in front of it.

"Mommy?" I turn as my girl whispers to me.

"Yes?" I smile as she sits next to me.

"Can you play me something?" I nod and position my hands to start playing.

_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where_

_We both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if_

_They're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

I let Riley take it from here and she is off the chair and now dancing around the room.

_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor_

_But then again no_

_Or girl who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but_

_It's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and_

_This one's for you_

_Oh [x8]_

I stop playing the piano as Riley comes back and I finish singing.

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Suddenly, a chorus of applauds startle us. I turn to see the rest of the family cheering while Riley and I get up and curtsie.

"You gotta join the band now." Ell laughs while the other agree.

"I really can't guys, there's important stuff to think about like I said." I play with the hem of my shirt.

"Why? what is it that you need to think about?" Riker questions.

"Just stuff." I start getting frustrated. Ross and Rose see this and take Riley outside to play so she doesn't hear.

"Like what?" Ratliff questions.

"Like Riley." I almost shout.

"What about her?" Riker asks, confused.

I growl in frustration and finally give up, "She's my daughter." I snap.

Riker and Ellington stop, emotionless.

"I thought she was Rose's daughter?" Riker finally speaks.

"She covered for me." I say softly.

"Why'd you lie?" Ratliff turns to me.

"Because.." I trail off.

"why?" Ratliff presses for an answer.

"Because you're her dad!"

I cover my mouth in horror, realizing what I said.

I back up thinking he would burst with anger but he just say there with wide eyes, speechless.

I quickly look at Riker and he sits down puts it hands to his head.

(Riker's POV)

I can't think straight. What just happened?

I try and make sense of this big mess that had started not even 4 minutes ago and I can't.

I look over to Ratliff to see what he's doing but all I see is him blankly staring. Slowly I see him slide down the wall. He pulls his knees towards his chest and cradles themwith his arms. His last movement was his head dropping down into the space he made between his knees and arms.

I turn when I see the back door opening and Ross, Rose, and Riley all walk in. I can't help but look at the little girl in awe.

"We know now." I finally look up at Ross and Rose again.

"How is he taking it?" Rose asks.

I just nod to where Ratliff sits in the same way he was.

"Better than I thought." Ross comments.

"So you guys knew and you didn't tell me?" I asked the couple in front of me.

"Yeah, but in our defense, Rocky knew too." I turn to look at Rocky and he looks at the ground.

"Guilty." I shake my head and stand up again.

"Why didn't I get let in on this?" I ask the three with my arms crossed.

"Well Rydel wanted to tell you guys, but she did't want to tell you like this." Rose admits.

"Well that would've been useful information because then we wouldn't have pushed her as much as we did." I start getting frustrated but quickly realize something.

"What?" The others question when the see the look on my face.

"Where's Rydel?"

Everyone suddenly looks for her frantically. I think back to when I looked at Ratliff and he was staring at nothing.

"She's gone." I hear someone shout from upstairs.

'How could I be so stupid!' I internally yell at myself realizing the space was where Rydel was.

"I'm gonna go look for her." I declare before starting towards where my keys are located.

"Riker." I hear from behind me and I turn to see Ratliff standing up and walking toward me.

"Let me go find her.. Please." One look at him and I know that he needs to so I hand my keys to him.

"I know where she is." We hear a little voice next to us and we find that the little voice belongs non other than Riley.

I can see something hit Ratliff when he saw her, it was obvious now.

"Let's go." He took her hand and they walked out the door.

**A/N: Hey so this took me a bit to write but I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry if it sucked.**

**So, where do you guys think Rydel went?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys I'm back for another chapter and this one, I'm afraid, is probably short because it was just supposed to be a cute little chapter...that and I'm just getting back into writing again (writers block took forever to clear up) so yeah I'm just gonna go so read the cute little chapter :3**

(Ratliff's POV)

She gets into the backseat and just sits there like..well, like we're gonna go see Rydel like any normal everyday thing.

"So Riley where are we going?" I try and start a normal conversation,

"Oh, do you know Sparrow Park?" She tilts her head to the side while looking at me with big doe eyes like Rydel's.

"Yeah, do you think she's there?" She smiles and nods.

"She's almost always there with me, especially if she's having a bad day. If she is having a bad day though she's on the east park bench..I think, They're just teaching us about the whole maping thing. " Riley explains, laughing.

"You're such a smarty pants." I comment with a grin on my face and she giggles in response.

"Why thank you." She speaks dramatically in a British accent.

"Off to Sparrow Park then?" I start the car and changed the radio station to one that Riley liked.

Once we got there, we walked towards the spot Riley talked about and there she was, sitting by herself, in the same position I'm was a little while ago. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Hey Riley?" She tilted her head up towards me.

"Go comfort her first, I think she'd like that." She nods and goes to sit next to her mom while I slowly walk closer.

"Hi momma." She hugs Rydel.

"Hey baby girl." Rydel brightens up.

"Are you okay?" Riley questions.

"I'm feeling better, thank you." Riley nods in response.

"So how'd you know I was here?" Rydel looks down at our daughter.

"The question is how would I not know?" Riley giggles and Rydel joins in.

I see Riley glance over at me quickly and excuses herself to go play. I take a deep breath and go to sit next to her.

"Hey." Is all I can manage at the moment.

"Hi." She looks down.

"Are you mad?" She suddenly asks after minutes of silence.I think for a couple of minutes.

I answer her without looking away from Riley, who was playing on the monkey bars. "No."

"Really?" I can hear the happiness and hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I was at first..well more surprised than mad but then I put myself in your shoes and I realized that you were just scared. I would've done it too." I explain.

When I finally turn to look at her she is already looking back with a barely noticeable smile on her face. I see her lip slightly quiver and I catch a glimpse of a tear that had fallen before Rydel quickly wiped it off.

"Come here." I open my arms for her and she gladly return it. She hid her face into my chest as I whisper sweet nothings to her, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you." She says after some time.

"What for?" I confusedly ask.

"For not being too upset. I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you that way." I chuckle as she rambles on. She stops as soon as I kiss her.

"Y'know you talk a lot?" She laughs along with me.

We sit there for a while watching out daughter play.

(Rydel's POV)

I'm watching Riley when I hear quiet humming come from next to me. When I look up he softly sings a part of a familiar song.

_'And you say you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you'_

He looks down at me with his adorable contagious smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Ready to go home?" I nod. He offers his hand to help me up and I take it gladly.

I call Riley back and as she does, Ell intertwined our hands.

"Ready kiddo?" Riley smiles and leads the way to the car as we trail behind.

"Found her." Ell calls out as soon as we get into the house.

Everyone rushes to the living room to greet me back with hugs and nothing but "are you okay?"and "we were so worried."

I spot Riker next and I convince myself not to cringe at the thought of how he might act. He comes up to me and I brace myself for what comes but it never does, he just hugs me tightly.

"Please don't leave like that again." I can barely hear muffled out from Riker.

"I won't."

After the hugs were done, it was dinner time.

"Riley can you please do your homework after dinner?" I ask while finishing up.

"Yes momma." Riley nods and happily asks Rocky and Ross to help her which they agree on.

I get up along with Ratliff to clean up the dishes while he dries them and puts them away.

Riley heads out the door with my brothers and Riker stops by the sink. "Once you guys are done, could I talk to both of you?" We silently nod and he walks off.

To lighten the mood I grab a handful of bubbles and turn towards Ellington.

"What are you doing with that?" He grins, eying me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing..but this." I blow the bubble all over his shirt and he laughs.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that."

He tickles me and I attempt to grab another handful of bubbles but only succeed in getting some. I smear what I have of the bubble on his face.

"You think this is funny?" He questions as I die of laughter.

"Well then, come here." He hold me by the waist as I struggle to get away, still laughing.

"What? I just want a kiss." He devilishly grins. I can't get away and let him kiss me, transferring bubbles to my face as well, causing both of us to laugh until we can't breath.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" I grin as he rests his forehead on mine.

"Oh yeah." He smiles down at me and quickly pecks me on the lips before reluctantly letting go to finish putting away the last of the dishes.

"Let's go see what he wants." Ratliff holds out his hand and I take a hold of it.

**Totally fluffy and cute :3**

**So I was thinking that maybe, if you guys wanted to do it, we could do a Q&amp;A type thing where (maybe here or Tumblr or twitter or something) you guys can ask me what you wanna know whether it's about my life or the story and I can answer the questions you guys have for me (to an extent).**

**But only if you guys want.**

**Let me know in the comments on what you think about this chapter and about the Q&amp;A. **

**Kay Kay, love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

(Rydel's POV)

Ratliff and I both walk out hand in hand to see what was in store for us and found Riker quietly flipping through channels while waiting for us.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I nervously speak.

Wet both sit down on the other couch and wait to see what Riker wanted.

"Well, I wanted to talk about what happened. So I guess you both realize how things can change depending on what choices you make and how important it is to think about your decisions before you actually make them. So choices were made and that can't really be changed now and I hope you two know that you have a child to think about now." He gets serious.

And all we can do is the kind of nod while not looking at Riker directly.

"First things first, are you two a thing now or still just friends or you don't know?" Riker looks between both Ratliff and I.

I look over to Ell and he does the same.

He looks at Riker first. "Yeah we're a couple he glances at me with a smile and I return it happily.

"So now, does she know about her father?" They both glance over at me.

I shake my head 'no'. "She knows about her uncles and grandma..but not about her dad." I hesitate to answer.

"Do you want to tell her?" I can hear Ratliff barely ask.

"Definitely." I look over at him with small small.

"Is Riley going to be okay with the sudden surprises?" Riker questions.

"Oh she'll be overjoyed." I let out a little chuckle which eases the tension in the room.

"Okay well that's pretty much all I wanted to talk about. Good luck to you both andI'm going to bed." He laughs at the end and heads to his bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I question as I try and lessen the awkwardness.

He nods happily as I go put the movie in and sit back down with him. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

(Rose's POV)

I walk over to Riley and Ross and see them trying to do cursive hand writing. Key word: trying.

"Having fun?" I smirk as they look up at me.

I don't see you being able to do it." Ross shoots back.

"Really now?" I turn to Riley.

"Riley, could you hand me a piece of blank paper and pencil please?" She smiles as she does so.

Then as soon as my pencil hits the paper I start on a quick paragraph on how Ross was very wrong and how I, in fact, _can_ do cursive.

"Read it and weep." Laugh along with Riley as he reads it curiously.

"Alright so I was wrong." He nods with approval.

"Is it true that all left handed people can write in cursive super well?"

He questions.

"I don't really know, I guess so." I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

For the next couple of minutes we help Riley finish the last of her homework before I checked with Rydel to see if riley should go to bed.

"Yeah, she should. Let me put her to bed." She is about to get up from the comfortable position she is laying down with Ratliff but I stop her before she moves more.

"It's okay I can do it." I reassure her and they both thank me before I head back to the dining room to inform them both.

"Your mom says that's it's time for bed." She groans before agreeing and heading to bed.

"I'll be right there to tuck you in so you'd better be changed into pajamas and have your teeth brushed by then." I inform her.

I get caught of guard when an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me close. I look up to see Ross smirking down at me.

"So you think it's funny to be a show off?" And I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah I do." He starts to tickle me. I try and get away as I'm dying of laughter but with no avail I gave up and hid my face into his chest and the giggles continued.

"Had enough?" He huskily asks and it makes the hairs on the back on my neck stand up.

All I can do is nod Before having to tell him that we should go check on Riley.

I knock in the door to the room riley was staying in.

"Hey girly." I smile as riley sits in bed, trying to read more of her book.

"Hi." She puts away her book as we come in.

"Alright, are you ready for bed?" She nods and starts to lay down.

"Goodnight. Love you." I Kiss her forehead lightly and she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight."

I walk out with Ross when we hear a quiet voice behind us.

"You two make a cute couple." We turn around but see that Riley is actually asleep now.

I can feel the blush creep on to my face and I try and hold it back.

We walk to our rooms as I'm staying in a guest bedroom.

"What an eventful day." Ross comments as we reach my door.

"Very." We both light heartily laugh.

"Well goodnight." We hug quickly before I kiss his cheek lightly and open my door.

"Sweet dreams." He smiles at me and then turns to walk to his door as I close mine.

'Im can't believe I'm falling for you.' I think as I go to bed.

**So this chapter is short again which I'm sorry for but this chapter was actually quite hard.**

**Have you guys seen the pictures of Rydel and ellington doing a hugging/play fight type thing? It's freaking adorable! Ugh I can't. XD **

**Anywho, any questions for me about either myself or the story? If so then totally ask me in the comments, I'd love to answer them. :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating as soon as I thought I was going to and there is two reasons for that:**

**1\. My rough draft had been erased so I've had to rewrite it all now.**

**2\. I've been dealing some depression for a couple of months now so I've had to take some time off of everything to take care of myself and make sure I'm okay. I'm sort of doing better.**

**Okay on to my suckish chapter because I can't write, yay! (Sorry again it hasn't been a good couple of months for me so I make myself feel bad)**

**Disowner: I don't own lucky charms or pop tarts just so you know..the picture isn't mine either **

(Ratliff's POV)

"Awe look at them!" I can here someone fangirl.

"Rocky, be quieter! I swear you are the king of shipping them." A girl, probably Rose, laughs.

"Well sooorry that this is freaking adorable." Rocky sasses Rose.

"Guys, hush down, you are both going to wake them up." I hear either Ross or Riker.

"Look at these two! They're so cute, I just have to.." I hear Stormie trail off before the click of her phone indicating she took a picture.

I open my eyes to see what everyone is fussing about and realize that Rydel and I feel asleep and I was holding her as she was safely between the couch cushion and I.

"Really guys? You made a big deal over us sleeping?" I question as I feel the couch starting to shift while Rydel wakes up.

"What's going on?" Rydel questions between yawns.

(Rydel's POV)

"The family here loves the fact that we fell asleep on the couch." El lets out a light chuckle.

"Ah, well I'm gonna grab a quick bite to eat before school. Hey Rose, is Riley up yet or no?" I get up and stretch before walking towards Rose.

"I'm right here momma!" I turn around quickly and open my arms wide as Riley runs into my hug.

"There you are my girl! Are you ready for school today?" She nodded her head with a goofy smile.

"I am."

"Perfect, let's just get some breakfast quickly and we can be on our way." Riley happily takes a hold of my hand and rushes towards the kitchen.

"You guys better be ready when we are done or we're leaving you guys." I turn my head and mention before going into the kitchen.

"Sorry, it's not a very good breakfast but it's the only thing we have time for." I apologize while setting down a bowl of Lucky Charms for each of us.

"It's okay momma."

"Do you have everything ready for school?" She nods.

"Everything in backpack?" I start to list off things even though she probably already made sure everything was done.

"Yep." Riley takes another bite of her cereal.

"Homework done?"

"Mhm." She nods her head.

"Okay good, we're all set then."

"Okay everyone is either ready or not." I call out and each boy pops his head into the hallway.

"Ready." El calls out.

"Ready." Riker agrees.

"Not ready!" Ross shouts from his room.

"Almost ready." Rocky pops his head into the hall quickly before disappearing back into his room.

"Soo we'll see you there then?" Rose questions.

A chorus of 'yep's fill the house.

"Okay everyone freeze then and come out." They do as told and Ross still has pajamas on.

"Riley give the boys hugs and tell them see you later." I instruct as Riley happily does so.

"See you later." Riley lastly separates from her hug with El.

"Alright we're going be late babygirl." Riley agrees and takes a hold of my hand and we walk to the car.

"See you guys later and don't be too late." I quickly hug the boys before getting into the car and driving off.

**~*~*~ (-that's a scene change)**

(Ratliff's POV)

"So how was your day, kiddo?" I ask as Riley and we walk down the now empty school hall.

"It's was a lot of fun! We got to play big booty and act out a character according to the animal we got in theatre." Riley informs and as she takes a hold of my hand in excitement.

**(A/N: big booty is a theatre game where one person is the "booty" and the others are numbers and the goal is to confuse the booty to say the wrong thing so they lose, just so you guys know if you didn't before)**

"cool! what else happened today?" I keep the conversation going as we reach the music room.

"Well we learned more on mapping, and the. we tried learning more cursive."Riley goes in about her day and her recess.

"All that in one day? You definitely were busy today, huh?" I Bump her slightly with my arm and she does the same back.

"That reminds me..not really but still, I'll be right back I'm gonna go get some food from the vending machine." She Informs us.

"Okay be very careful please." Rydel calls to our daughter.

"I will." Riley reassures us before disappearing to get the food she had talked about.

"So how do you think we should tell Riley?" Rydel questions and I hug her from behind.

"Probably just straightforward. Like 'Riley I know you haven't really had a good talk about this whole thing but there's some thing you should've known from the very start.' Ratliff or Ellington works for this by the way, and then just 'Ellington/Ratliff is your father.'" I give an example.

"That could be good." She agrees and turns around to face me but freezes when she sees something.

"What?" I question and look to see what made her stop suddenly.

"I-Is that true?" Riley stand at the doorway with her poptarts dropped on the ground."

**A/N: Eventful chapter? Yes? Good.**

**So um there were some questions I had :3**

**(these are from wattpad where I have this story too)**

**Q: have you ever met R5 and/or been to one of their concerts?**

**A: I have twice actually, both were fortunate enough to be VIP. The first time I had met them was about two years ago I think and the last one was a week after my birthday which was amazing and I'm so glad I could meet them and I hope you all can too.**

**Question for you guys: have you guys ever met R5 and/been to their concert? If so then how was it? Tell me cause I totally wanna know.**

**Q: would you rather burp bubbles or sneeze glitter?**

**A:probably sneeze glitter cause like if you burp bubble then it would just be kinda weird as to if you could sneeze glitter making things glittery..which could also be bad but I like glitter (lots and lots of glitter :3) so sneeze glitter.**

**Q: Are you in other fandoms?**

**A: Oh definitely, I can't even name all of them! (Silent hill though XD**

**Q: Are you planning on updating Little Butterfly anytime soon? It's my fave story ever and I really wanna see what happens next.**

**A: yes I'm just about done with that chapter and I should be posting that tonight. :)**

**Okay Lovies I must go.**

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated I was trying to figure out what to do for this chapter but this morning while I was um.."laying doA/N: sorry I haven't updated I was trying to figure out what to do for this chapter but this morning while I was um.."laying down in the nurses office" (I fell asleep) I figured out what to do.**

**So enjoy thy chapter. (I'm eating gummy worms while having a fever so)**

(Ratliff's POV)

I completely froze. We messed up badly..

"R-Riley, um let me explain please." Rydel walks toward Riley and attempts to fix something unfixable.

"No, just stay away from me." Riley takes a step back.

"Hon-" Rydel tries to get closer as Riley cuts her off.

"Get away from me, I can't believe you knew who my dad was and didn't tell me!" Riley shouts at her mom.

"Riley, please don't talk to your mother like that." I step in.

"You. Did you know this whole time too?!" She points her finger at me.

"He found out yesterday." Rydel speaks up while Riley's face turns red.

"You didn't tell him until 7 years later?" She faces Rydel with her fists balled up tightly.

"Riley. Stop." I try and take a step toward her, only to have her move back again.

"Why didn't you guys let me know." She looks at us with watery eyes.

"We were trying to figure out a way to tell you.." I tell her.

"Well thanks a lot, what a wonderful way." She let's the tears fall as she runs out of the room.

Rydel couldn't speak at that moment. I walk over to her and bring her into a hug as she collapses into my arms.

"She hates me." Rydel gets out between sobs.

"No she doesn't, just give her some time." I comfort her until her sobs turn into quiet sniffles.

I lift her chin up so she's looking at me, "whatever happens, I'm here with you and we are going to fix this together." She composes herself some more and leans her head onto my shoulder.

(Riker's POV)

"Go tell them." Rocky nudges me towards the building.

"Fine! Fine, I'm going." I pull my hands up in surrender.

Walking through the halls, I stop when I find a poster I hadn't seen before.

"That's weird, I've been through this hall like a thousand times this week but I've never seen this.." I say to myself before I get pushed sideways.

"I'm so sorry sir." I hear Riley say as I regain my balance.

"It's okay Riley, what's the rush?" She looks up, surprised.

"Oh Riker, it's you. I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Are you okay? You look like somethings bugging you." I ask, concerned.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." She avoids my eyes.

"Riley?" Rydels voice comes throughout the halls.

"I think your mom is looking for you." Riley suddenly perks up with anger in her eyes.

"Can we go somewhere?" She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Shouldn't you answer to your mom first?"

"No, I'll explain later but right now just please let's go somewhere." She almost begs.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" I question.

"Anywhere but here."

"Let's go then." I gesture my head to the door.

"Thank you." She rushes ahead of me to get out the door quicker.

'She's acting strange.' I think to myself as I take my phone out and send a quick message to Rydel.

_Riley's with me, don't worry._

_-Riker_

We get outside when the others come up to me.

"Did you ask?" Rocky asks me.

"No, I've gotta go. Can you guys get a ride from Rydel and Ratliff? It's important." I tell Rocky in a hushed tone and gesture to Riley.

"Whats wrong?" Rocky wonders.

"I don't know yet. Can you?" I rush for an answer.

"Yeah we'll work it out." Rocky reassures me.

"Thanks." Is all I say before getting in the car with Riley and driving off.

"So, you feeling hungry?" I ask after a while of driving no where in particular.

"Yeah, I'm starving actually." She lets out a light laugh which reliefs me.

"Alright to the diner it is." I head toward the nearest diner around.

"Thank you for Lunch." We walk out of the diner and to the car again.

"No problem Shorty." I chuckle while starting up the car.

"So are you ready to go home yet?" I question her.

"Not yet." She simply tells me.

"Alright."

We drive for a little longer and she starts to explain what happened. I pass by a park and decide to stop.

"Is it okay if we talk at the park for a little bit?" I turn around to face Riley in the back seat. She nods and continues to tell the story.

"..and so I ran and then bumped into you and you know the rest." She finishes and we get to the swings.

"I can see why you're upset." I swing a little.

"yeah, that's why I didn't answer to my mom."

"Well I think you should also try to understand that they didn't mean to tell you that way." I try to reason with her.

"Well yeah but they should've at least told me sooner." She makes a valid point.

"I agree that your mom should've told you sooner but I also wouldn't be too upset becuase she kinda let everyone know at the same time." She nods in understandment.

"I don't think that your mom hiding it was the best choice, and believe me I talked to her about it, but I don't think that she really thought it would turn out like this. In all honesty this entire week was probably a nightmare to her." Riley lets out a giggle. "But I would ease up on your mom cause she's really trying to fix things."

"Yeah I see what you mean." She swings a bit more.

"and as for your dad, I would give him a chance, he's trying his best." She nods in agreement.

"Okay uncle Riker." She smiles at me and I cant help but smile back.

"how did you get so grown up?" I question.

"It's one of the many things you don't know about me, like that I'm a spy." She grins at me as she jumps off of the swing and puts her hands together to form the shape of a gun and twirls around.

"Well then I think its time to get a spy back to her secret base." I get up from my swing.

"Not if you can't catch me." She takes off running through out the park and I chase after her.

"Gotcha!" I sweep her off of the ground as she bursts into a fit of giggles. I let her back down after she calms down.

"That was totally not fair uncle Riker." She informs me on our way to the car.

"It's so fair shorty." I lightly bump her.

"I want a rematch next time." She bumps me back.

"Bring it on." I smile.

We get into the car and I look back at Riley again.

"Are you ready to go home now?" I ask her a final time.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Good, I'm pretty sure your parents are worried sick about you." I start up the car and drive to the house.

"We're home." I call out when we open the front door.

Rydel is the first to come into sight but is soon followed by Ratliff.

"Riley?" Rydel stops as if she's waiting for permission to come closer.

"Hi momma." Riley walks up to her mom.

"I'm so sorry." Rydel bends down to pick her daughter up in a hug.

"I'm sorry too mom." Her voice is muffled.

"No, It's my fault, I should've told you and you should've already known your dad and I'm so so sorry." Rydel rants on.

"It's okay, uncle Riker told me how you're trying to make everything better and it's okay now." I see Rydel glance at me with thankful eyes.

"Are you still mad?" Rydel asks quietly.

"No momma, Im okay now." Riley smiles at her mom.

'I swear that smile is contagious.' I laugh to myself.

"So..He's really my dad then?" Riley questions after a moment of silence and Rydel nods while Ratliff smiles.

"That's cool, I never thought my dad would be a member of a band." Riley gets excited.

"Did you know your mom's in the band too?" I speak up.

Riley turns to look at me and turns back in surprise. "You are?"

Rydel looks at the rest of the family that are gathered around now and smiles.

"Yeah I am."

**A/N: Did this chapter make up for the time I was gone and made you guys wait? I hope so.**

**Yay! Rydel is back in the band officially and I cant wait to write the next chapter cause I've got excitement in store on the whole band thing! :3**

**I'm actually quite proud of this chapter cause of all the stuff that happens and the cute bonding of Riker and RIley.**

**Riker and Riley are the cutest Uncle and Niece like ever to me right now.**

**So I'm gonna be making other love interests for the boys to make it more interesting.**

**kay kay lovies I must go but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: so this is just some cute stuff for both Rydel and Elington. And great things for Rocky.**

(Ellington's POV)

c'mon guys will be fun!" Riker tries to convince us to go.

"I think it'll be fun." Rydel mentions.

"But it's a fair." Rocky complains.

"Guys it's Saturday and there's no school for any of us so let's go and do something at least, and it'll be fun like a family trip." Riker tries again.

Okay there's place called the 'Fun Speed Zone' and it's a calm place and there's an ice rink. Maybe we can go there?" Rydel tells us and we all agree it's an ideal place to go.

(A/N: I don't know if that's a real place or not but if it is then I don't own that)

"How do you know about the place?" Rocky questions as we gather the old hockey gear we had lying around the house.

"Oh I found out about the place a couple of weeks after I first got here and since barely anyone goes there, it's been one of my go to places to relax." She informs us.

"Let's go then guys." Riker calls from his car that is packed.

"So Riley, have you ever been ice skating or anything like that before?" I asked as she takes my hand and we head for the cars.

"Momma took me ice skating a couple of times but I'm still learning." she comments.

"Well, we can learn together then." I laugh and start to tell her a story.

"..And that's why skating backwards is not a good idea." Riley bursts into a fit of giggles along with Rydell as we drive up to the place.

"Alright kiddo, ready for some fun?" Riley nods and we hop out of the car.

Riley sees the others unpack and rushes off to help them while we trail behind.

I pull Rydel back into a hug before she gets any further.

"Hey, we have to help y'know." She lets out a light laugh.

"What's the magic word?" I tighten my grip slightly.

She fakes thinking for a minute, "please?" She gives me puppy dog eyes and bats her eyelashes.

"Hmmm...sorry wrong answer." She giggles at my response.

"That was so the magic word." She smiles.

"Nope, the answer was 'Ellington Ratliff is the most amazing and hottest boyfriend ever' but nice try." I chuckle.

"You just made that up you punk." She playfully smacks me on the arm.

"Well, since you didn't get the magic word right it looks like you'll have to kiss me to make me let you go." I smirk down at her.

"I think that can be arranged." She hooks her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine.

The kiss lasted longer than was intended but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Are you two going to come help out here or you two just going to stand there and make out all day? Rocky teases along with the others.

"I'm thinking of going with the second option." I call back and Rydel trys not to laugh.

"Can we go help now?" She tries again, batting her eyelashes. Fortunately for her, they worked this time and I let go.

"Thank you." She quickly pecks me on the lips before walking over to help with the last of what's left and I follow.

(Rocky's POV)

"Well after having to watch my sister practically make out with my best friend, I'm going to go warm up with a few laps around the rink." I tell them before strapping on the skates and going to check out how many people there were.

"She wasn't lying when she said that barely anyone goes here.." I quietly talk to myself as I look around to see that there were only about two other people other than Rydel, Ratliff, and Riley in the rink.

I get in and start by going on the edge of the rink a couple of times.

I guess I wasn't paying attention the last time because I went in a little too much and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." I get back on my feet and help a girl up.

it's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." She whipes the ice away before looking up at me.

This girl captivated me with her gorgeous grey-blue eyes that shined like the stars. She had curly blonde hair with brown streaks and was around maybe a head shorter than me.

"Oh I'm Rocky." I stupidly put out my hand to shake.

"I'm Carly." She smiles shyly and quietly laughs when she sees me put out my hand but shook it nonetheless.

"Well Carly, what brings you to the ice rink?" I question.

'Really Rocky? What brings you to the ice rink was the best you could come up with?' I mentally lecture myself.

"I'm an ice skater, and I have a competition next week so I've been practicing quite a bit all week."

"That's awesome, you should show me your routine sometime." I try to recover from past failed attempts at flirting.

"Why don't you come to my competition then?"

"Sounds great." I smile.

"Do you play sports or anything like that?" She questions.

"I'm a hockey player/musician." I proudly announce to her.

"Oh, we've got a cool guy over here." We both laugh at her remark.

"If the beautiful girl believes so then I am very cool." She slightly blushes at that.

"Well cool guy, I'd love to hear you sing sometime." She slightly changes topics.

"Would you like to come to one of the bands concerts then?" I ask.

"You have a band?" She surprisingly asked.

"Well yeah, the band is basically my brothers, my sister, and my best friend." I explained.

"So it's a family band." She some that.

"Well yeah, I guess I could just send it up like that." I chuckle.

"I'd love to go to a concert then."

"How about I give you my number so that you can text me when the competition is and then maybe you can possibly give me your number so that I can text you about a concert?" I suggest.

"Sounds good." She agrees and we both get out of the ice rink to exchange numbers.

(Ross' POV)

"Are you sure you want to play hockey? It can be a painful game." I want her.

"Are you afraid I'll get hurt?" Rose questions.

"I'm slightly worried you will." I honestly answer.

"I think I'll be fine Ross." She tries to convince me.

"I know but just in case I'm staying near you so that you won't get to hurt, okay?"

"Okay." She reluctantly agrees.

We get in our positions along with Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Riley, Rocky, and a girl he told me was named Carly.

"Easy game guys, Riley is playing." Ratliff calls out.

(Ratliff's POV)

"Dude you're a natural!" Rocky, Ross, and Riker all high five Riley.

"Are you sure this is your first time playing hockey?" Riker questions.

Riley nods in response.

"I wanna see which one of you two is better at hockey." Rocky comments.

"You guys should go against each other." Riker smirks.

"Can we?" Riley questions, hopeful.

"Of course." Riley squeals with happiness as she almost drags me out to the middle of the rink.

(Rocky's POV)

"You were really good out there." I comment as I sit down next to Carly and had her some hot chocolate.

"Thanks, so this is the band? She wonders.

"Yup, this is everyone. That's Riker: he's the oldest, Rydel: she's the second oldest, me: the third oldest, Ross: he's the second youngest, and then there's Ellington Ratliff: he's a friend of ours and he's a little older than Rydel." I explained while going around everyone.

"Oh and Ryland: he's our youngest brother." I mention.

"Okay, so I'm gonna guess that the brunette girl cheering next to Ross is eother his girlfriend or a friend." She makes an assumption.

"Well, they're in a complicated love relationship, they both made this bet where they try to make each other fall in love first and whoever falls in love first loses but they fell in love with each other either way and now I'm pretty sure neither of them knows yet." I explain.

"Sounds confusing." Carly comments.

"Eh more or less yeah."

Well then let me see if i got this right then: Riker, Rydel, Ross, Ellington, and..."

"Rose." I tell Carly, forgetting that I didnt tell her earlier.

"And Rose." She finishes.

"You've got it." I smile down at her.

It was silent for a while until the battle between Riley and Ellington had finished and Riley had skipped off to where the others were to tell them that she had won.

"What about them two?" I hear Carly ask all of a sudden when E-rat had gone up to Rydel and smiled before kissing her after she commented on something.

"Oh well my sister and our best friend were "just friends" for so long and denied that they loved each other for the longest time and now they're finally a couple." She tries to hold back her laughter from my explaination.

"Okay well final question and then I promise that I'm done with the questions." She lets me know.

"Okay, shoot."

"Who's the little girl?"

"Oh, thats Riley. She is they're daughter." I point to my sister and Ratliff.

"Okay I lied, this will be the last question: they had a kid?" Carly asks, surprised.

"Yeah, that one's a long story." She nods her head and that was the signal of the end of our conversation.

**A/N: Well that would be all for today lovies but youll be seeing more of Carly and Rocky along with Ross and Rose and finally Ell and Rydel. Theres gonna be more in the future so stick around!**

**Im sorry I didnt get to update earlier but I've actually just switched phones and thats what I currently wrote the chapter with so if there are quite a few mistakes I appologize in advanced and blame it on the fact that this keyboard is new to me.**

**Anywho I'll be putting the new chapter soon cause im so excited to write it and I cant even cause there is such adorable rydellington and stories that i can't with.**

**Oh yeah and if you have any other questions for me on like anything just ask away and ill be so glad to answer them ^-^**

**Okay love you!**

**XOXO **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: surprized? No? OKay well I just wanted to get this and probably another chapter up to you guys.**

**Oh and for those who are waiting so very and amazingly for the chapter of little butterfly, i know im taking way too long but im trying to make it as amazing as you guys deserve and judt life gets to me but i swear im working hard on it.**

(Rydel's POV)

"It's going to be fine." Rose tries to convince me.

"Are you sure?" I asked once again.

"Yes, and you know why?" She looks me dead in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, it's just going to be you three out like a normal family and then, you guys are going to go home like a normal family and then you both are going to get up and put in the same effort to get Riley up tomorrow and get her ready and fed for school, okay?" She explains.

"But-" I try to say something before Rose cuts me off.

"Rydel, he's gotta learn sometime." she reminds me.

I tried once again to make her change her mind but she continues to insist.

"Look, you can't tell me that there isn't a plus in this for you, you guys are going to have a house to yourself to learn how to be a family because obviously, sleeping over at your family's house for almost the whole week is not the way to go. And besides, what are you going to do when you guys eventually end up living together? And don't tell me you won't because if I know anything about this, you will, so why not start learning now?" She persuades me.

"Fine." I give in.

"Good, now go get ready." She orders.

"Yes mom." I mock back as she laughs.

I go to get ready in some casual clothes for tonight since El wanted to take Riley and I out.

I ended up choosing ripped skinny jeans, and my simple black shirt that had the sleeves go down to my elbows.

I go to look for shoes to wear when I spot pink from the corner of my eyes.

'I havent worn these in a while' I think to myself as I reach out for the pink high tops I had at the back of my closet.

I head to the next to room to see if I can help Riley.

"Hey baby girl, do you need any help?" I prop myself up against the door frame.

"Yeah, can you help me find an outfit mommy?" She turns to face me from where she sat in front of the closet.

"Lets see what we can find." I smile at my little girl and she gladly returns it.

We ended up chosing light washed jeans that had little rips here and there, a light grey tank top with a purple flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and some purple converse.

"Okay, lets get you to the bathroom so we can finish up." I comment as I button the first three bottom buttons on her shirt.

She nods and skips down the hall to the bathroom with me trailing behind her.

"Alrighty, what do we want tonight girly?"

She puts on her thinking face before an idea strucks her and she stands in front of the mirror.

"Curls please." She requests.

"Yes ma'am." I salute before turning on the curling iron and getting my things ready.

"And there we go." I announce as I release the final curl.

"Thank you!" She squeals with delight as she sees the results.

"Now, go watch some TV with auntie Rose for a bit but remember not to crush the curls." I tell her as she runs off and around the corner.

"That girl.." I chuckle to myself as I unplug the curler and get out my makeup bag.

I go simple so it looks mostly natural except the eyes. I apply the lightest amount of liquid eyeliner but don't wing it out, then I curl my eyelashes before putting eyeliner to both the top of my eye and my waterline. Finally. I finish by putting on a coat of mascara.

Satisfied with my look, I put things away to make it look less messy since I'm apparently sharing the house with Ratliff tonight.

'I wonder how this is gonna go..or how Riker is gonna react when he finds out.' I laugh to myself at my last thought.

I was definitely going to have to find out how that one was gonna turn out.

I walk to the living room and see both Rose and Riley watching a comedy show.

"Riley, let's finish you up before your dad gets here." And with that she follows me to her room once more.

"I think this outfit should be topped with this." I say as I gently cover her head with a grey beenie that just barely hung down.

She looks in the mirror before nodding her head in approval.

"Perfect." She agrees.

Just then the doorbell rings and I go to the front of the house to open the door.

Standing there was El, my boyfriend, wearing a dark green button up with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows and a pair of dark jeans to go along with his black shoes. In his hand were pink roses.

"You look beautiful as always." He kisses my cheek.

"These are for you, Delly." He gently holds them out to me as I accept them gratefully and let him into the house.

"Daddy!" We both hear comming from Riley who raced down the hall.

"Hey kiddo." He kneals down and opens his arms for a bear hug from her.

"Are ready to have the most fun ever with your mom and I?" He excitedly asks her.

"Ready as ever." And with that we said our goodbyes to Rose and headed out.

"So where do you want to go?" Ell questions as we get into the car.

"Oh! Can we please go to the bowling place?" Riley begs.

"Is that alright?" He asks me.

"Of course." He smiles and then turns his head to her.

"Looks like we're going bowling."

**x**

"I can't believe you two won. You guys are hiding a secret wepon from me." I joke.

"Yeah its called being good." He teases. I stick my tongue out at him.

"You better put that away missy." He warns me.

"What if I don't?" I push.

"Well then I'll just have to do this." I holds me by the waist and kisses me sweetly.

"Ewww." We hear Riley giggle.

"What are you going on about?" He turns to her and picks her up, tickling her.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." She says when she can catch a breath.

"Thats what I thought." He chuckles and we all walk back to the car.

"Anyone hungry?" He quesrions as we get into the car. A growl comes from Rileys stomache.

"I guess thats a yes." He smiles as he gets into the car and we drive to a cozy diner thats a couple blocks away from the house.

**x**

"Well I say this was an eventful day." Ell comments as we both swing Riley along while walking down the street.

"It was." I agree smiling at him.

"Look what an adorable family." We hear an older lady say to who I presume is her husband while walking up the street.

"Their daughter must be so happy to have such great parents." She lastly comments before disapearing into the diner behind us.

Ratliff and I both look at each other and I cant help but blush, I try to cover it up by looking away but I knew that he had already seen.

The trip back home was quiet but it was a comfortable silence.

Once we got inside, I was amazed by the look of the house. Everything was spotless and perfect, it was as if not one mess had been made in this house.

"Wow, Rose really cleaned up in here." I comment as we get settled into the house again.

Next thing I know Riley come back up to us already changed into her favorite loose purple shirt, black sweatpants, and she had already tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asks one of us.

I instinctively start to head with her before realizing we had a choice on who tells the story.

"Hey Rydel?" I hear him shyly speak up.

"Yeah?" I turn around to face him and see that hes looking down at his shoes.

"Could I uh maybe tell her a story?" He looks up at me.

I smile and nod happily.

He smiles back before walking with her to her room.

I decided this was a good time to switch into pajamas too. So I quickily jog to my room and slip on some fuzzy pink hello kitty pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

I walk to Rileys room to see her and El both in the bed as she watches curiously at the story he was telling.

"We we danced together. There were flips and turns, what you can think of im pretty sure we could do. We were fantastic!" I smile as I connect the story together as he illustrates it.

He's telling our story.

"And we havent taken them off to this day." He finishes as he pulls out his R5 necklace from years ago.

"Oh, I have one of those!" She reaches under her pillow and retrieves the R5 necklace had given her when she was little.

"Same here." I finally speak up.

They both turn to look at me as I pick this necklace up from where it was around my neck and showed them.

I can see El look down smiling at himself and Riley smiles as she puts hers on as well.

"Alright lights out." I announce after a moment.

"Okay." Riley reluctantly agrees.

She's comfortable in bed as I come up to her first and kiss her forhead.

"Goodnight baby girl."

Ratliff goes up and kisses her on the forhead too.

"Goodnight kiddo." She smiles at both of us as her eyes get heavy and she starts to drift to sleep.

We join hands as we turn to exit the small bedroom.

"Daddy?" We stop in our tracks as we realize our daughter hadn't yet fallen completely asleep.

"Yes?" He answers, still holding my hand.

"Are you gonna stay with us?" The tirdness in her voice was audible but it was apparent that she wouldn't sleep unless her question was answered.

"I'm staying right here kiddo." He smiles at me. We walk back out and into the living room and turn on the TV as we sit cuddled into the couch.

"I never really asked you about Riley before." He mentions just above a whisper.

"What do you wanna know about her?" I sit up.

"How was she growing up?" He plays with his hands, it obvious he was a bit nervous about asking.

"She was everything: bubbly, happy, girly, tom boyish, artistic, troublesome - the question should be what wasnt she?"

"Does she have many talents?"

"Oh many. She absolutely loves to act and sing, not to mention she is awesome at playing instruments." I gloat.

"What does she play?" He excitedly asks.

"Piano, guitar, drums, and she is currently learning how to play the violin." I explain.

We spent the rest of the night talking about mostly Riley.

"I have some grey and orange striped pajama pants in there if you want." I let him know while getting ready for bed.

He leaves and comes back a few minutes later wearing my oversized pajama pants.

"Perfect fit." I comment as he looks down too.

"Yeah." He chuckles slightly.

"So um do I sleep on the couch then?" He stutters, not sure what to do.

"Well you can sleep here..if you want."

"Okay...I just thought maybe you wouldn't-well you know I thought it might be um bad to you or something." He trails off, scratching the back of his head.

"Ell, we've done worse." I state and I can feel the blush creep back on to my face as well as see it on his.

"C'mon, we're just sleeping." He smiles and he goes to the other side of the bed.

but it was a while of not sleeping, just thinking.

"Rydel?" I hear from behind me.

We both had our back turned on each other, it felt weird but comfortable that way.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"I had a question." I can hear the sleepiness in his voice as he talked.

"Whats on your mind?" I fell him shuffle and turn to face me and I end up doing the same.

"Well um I don't think I've asked this but how'd you know what to name her?"

Well I named her Riley was a cute name but I researched it and it turns out to mean couragious and valiant so it stuck with me. Leigh because it's like your middle name but at the same time its different than your middle name and I knew it'd be good to have Leigh. And well Ratliff because it's you ." I explain as he listens so attentively.

"..You put her last name as Ratliff?" He asks, almost shocked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to live with it if I hadn't of given her the last name of the man I love. I wouldn't have been right, besides, it has a ring to it." I grin at the end.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He grins back.

"No, but I've got an idea." I smirk at him and we kiss. It intensified quickly but niether of really cared as we continued.

Lets just say that if it weren't for the fact that we knew our daughter was sleeping next door and could wake up at any moment, things wouldn't have of stopped.

"Goodnight." I hear him breath from behind me as he snaked his arm around me and pulled me into him.

**A/N: I'm gonna go ahead say that I actually didn't plan that ending out, it was a part of the moment as I wrote I swear.**

**Anyway, love you guys and hope y'all are having a good day/night depending on where you are.**

**See you in the next chapter lovies!**

**XOXO **


	23. Chapter 23

_~one week later ~_

(Riker's POV)

I swear everyone is at our house today.

Rocky and Carly,

Ross and Rose,

Rydel, Ratliff, and Riley.

They were all there cuddled up with each other and let me tell you how weird this is.

"Riker, where's your girl?" They tease but it stings a bit.

"Haha very funny." I sarcastically reply back.

They teased for a while longer before I got tired of it.

"I'm going out." I mumble to them as I snatch my keys off of the counter and zoom out the door.

I found myself at the old diner in a small town.

Sitting down at the counter by myself I was accompanied by a waitress who came to take my order.

"Hi my name is Christine and I'll be your server today, What can I get for you?" She introduces herself.

I look up to see the waitress and I see a girl who is brunette with icy blue eyes and a beautiful happy smile. She has her hair up in a pony tail and you can slightly tell that she has dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"I'll just get a coffee, thanks." I slightly smile at her.

"Sugar and cream?" She asks and I nod.

"Be right back then." She walks away and I sit there and think.

"Here we are." She gives a small smile at me. She puts the cup in front of me and pours the coffe and setd the cream and sugar next to me.

"Thanks." I mention quietly and go to put sugar and cream in.

She comes back a while later. "So are you okay?"

"why do you ask?" I question, surprised.

"Oh well you've been bumed out since you got here and I thought It'd be worth a shot to ask. So if I may ask, what's bothering you?"

"Oh well it's a stupid thing and I don't wanna keep you from your job."

"Nah you're my last table for the day. Besides, my shift ends soon and I'd rather hear what's up." She comments.

I explain as she listens and we talk for hours.

**x**

"Well I don't want to keep you any longer. How much will the coffee be?" I start to get up and she does as well.

"Dont worry about it, it's on the house." She smiles.

"Are you sure? I'm perfectly able to pay."

"No it's okay, you've had an interesting day and a coffee won't kill." She laughs.

"Well, thanks." I head to the door with her walking next to me.

Before we went our seperate ways I turn towards her.

"Hey, so maybe we can exchange numbers and hang out sometime?" I give it a shot.

"Sure." She smiles and puts her number in my phone as I do with hers.

"Text me sometime." She half smiles at ne before we part our ways.

'Who knew today would turn out good?' I smile to myself.

**A/N: so I know its a short chapter but I wanted to put this chapter in 'cause it's importante.**

**Last chapter' clothes are up on my polyvore account and there is a few things I needed to slightly change cause I couldn't find the exact clothes but yeah. (I forgot to do this last chapter soo)**

** .com**

**Oh and you might notice that I put rydel as more blond in the creation and thats how her hair is now (forgot that last chapter too im so sorry im so lame)**

**Love you lovies!**

**XOXO **


End file.
